Harry Potter and the Time of Sanctuary
by BrownRecluse2517
Summary: Finished! Harry and Hermione are sucked into a book to save Camelot and fall in love. Who will survive? Sequel in progress
1. Bookmarked

Harry Potter and the Days of Sanctuary  
  
Chapter 1: Bookmarked  
  
As Harry Potter entered the warm, darkly lit Common room after a long Quidditch session he found Hermione reading a large, thick book on the table. Typical, he thought. It's never too early in the morning for her to start. Hermione saw him and smiled cheerfully at him.  
  
"Good morning! I thought you'd never get back." Hermione called as he crossed over to the table and laid his head on top of the wood. This had been a grueling practice. After Harry had been elected Quidditch Captain by his teammates, Harry had become insistent on constant training. In fact, he had been training the team so hard, and at 6 o clock every morning, that Fred and George were complaining as loudly as possible that he had become much worse than Oliver Wood ever was. That was 5 months ago, and Harry had still not let up. The practice had paid off though, with Harry and the Gryffandor Lions easily beating Slytherin and Hufflepuff in the first two matches of the season. Due to their upcoming match against Ravenclaw, Harry had prolonged this practice to 3 hours. Can't do this too often, Harry thought, or the Weasleys are liable to make me turn into stone with one of their new gags.  
  
"Where's Ron," Harry asked, looking longingly at the stairway up to his bed.  
  
"He's still in bed. It's the first day of the Christmas holiday, remember?" Harry looked  
  
up suddenly.  
  
"Then why are you up so early, Miss Granger?" Harry asked in a falsely accusative tone. To his surprise, though, Hermione blushed scarlet.  
  
"I.I.I was caught up in this book" she said hastily, her eyes and her tone trying and failing to appear calm. Harry nodded, noticing that the only window with the blinds open looked out to the Quidditch field.  
  
"I see. What is it?"  
  
"Oh its very good. It's a history of Camelot."  
  
"Camelot?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Camelot. Oh really Harry, don't you read anything besides those absurd comic books? Camelot was the home of King Arthur and his knights. Apparently, there was an actual castle and kingdom with that name, somewhere in Britain. But this was so long ago that the only history left comes from stories and ancient texts, some dating all the way back to.."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Harry cut her off. A bit rude, he knew, but if she started now, it would be Christmas before she stopped.  
  
"Are you ready to go down to breakfast? Or would you like to go blind from reading this early in the morning?" Hermione grinned.  
  
"Sure let's go. I'm starvi." But she stopped. Harry saw her looking down into the book suddenly, as if transfixed. "Harry", she whispered, "Come look at this."  
  
Something in the tone of her voice made Harry get over to the side of her table as quickly as he could. What he saw amazed him.  
  
On the page, Harry saw nothing but a giant castle, with turrets and flags waving, enveloped in a clear blue sky. There was snow on the ground, and Harry could see young boys and girls playing in it. "Wow, Hermione. How did you do." Suddenly, a white light shot out of the book, enveloped the two of them, and, Harry felt himself being dragged forward. Then, as suddenly as the feeling had begun, Harry felt himself hit the cold, wet snow. He looked up, and saw the castle from the book looming above him. The children still played in the distance. Next to him, Hermione got up, wincing a little on her left foot.  
  
"Hermione, we're in the book! But, this looks familiar. The lake. The castle. Those houses in the distance." Harry and Hermione gaped at the surrounding countryside.  
  
"It's Hogwarts," Hermione whispered.  
  
Ch. 2 should be up soon. 


	2. Days of Yore

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to J. K. Rowling. If they were mine, I could retire from college and spend my life eating pizza, watching movies and riding roller coasters.  
  
Ch. 2: Days of Yore  
  
  
  
Ron awoke that morning to a sudden yank at his covers, and the pitcher of ice water that was usually kept by the window being thrown on his head. It was Peeves, the poltergeist, in a usually festive mood.  
  
"Wakey, wakey, Ronikins!!! Sleepy time is over!" Peeves sang as he zoomed out the door. Cursing Peeves with every breath, Ron got up, stumbled over to his dresser, and pulled out a fluffy bathrobe. Had he slept through breakfast?  
  
On his way downstairs, he tripped over Crookshanks, who spat and hissed before tearing down the stairs, apparently in search of a quieter resting place.  
  
Great, thought Ron. I'll have to have a word with Hermione when I find her. Grumbling and cursing, Ron entered into the Common Room, which was, not surprisingly for Christmas break, empty. He sat down at large table in the most comfortable chair, warming his frigid face by the fire.  
  
Where are they? Ron thought. Hermione's probably following wherever Harry is, Ron chortled. She was so obviously smitten; he was surprised that Harry hadn't noticed her yet. And he was equally surprised that the two hadn't talked about the fact that they were always together. Well, give them time.  
  
As Ron glanced around the room he noticed quite a large book lying on the table next to him. He grinned as he opened it and flipped through it.  
  
This has to be Hermione's. Thick and no pictures. But then he realized that not only were there no pictures, but there were no words, either. Even I could read this one, Herm. You finally slowing down? But then he noticed, on the first page, a single line of typed script. "Harry and Hermione awoke, side by side, in the snow outside Camelot." He frowned. Could this be some sort of prank? He glanced around the room, confirming that it was empty, and turned back to the book.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hogwarts! How could this be Hogwarts!! We were just at Hogwarts! Look at the flags! None of them are from our houses, and even the snow is deeper." Hermione watched, torn between amusement at Harry's ranting, and bewilderment at the state of her own mind. Where are we?  
  
"HARRY!!" Hermione shouted, bringing Harry out of his rant, gasping for breath. "Just calm down. Everything's fine." Is it?, she thought.  
  
"Of course!!" Harry shouted. "Everything is just PEACHY!! Oh, except for the fact that it appears we were just sucked into a different Hogwarts through a book. A book that was, I might add, a history of CAMELOT! Really, Hermione, for someone so smart, you can be awfully thick sometimes!" Hermione stood, stunned for a moment.  
  
"Thick! Was I supposed to have seen this coming! I was supposed to have known that the book I had gotten out of the library would suddenly transport us to a previously-unknown Hogwarts! Who's the one being thick Harry!"? They stood for a moment, staring daggers at each other. Suddenly, Harry began to laugh. Great rolls of laughter, to the point where tears were flowing down his face, and the plumes of breath above him made Hermione think of the Hogwarts Express in high gear.  
  
"I-I-I can't believe you actually think I'm blaming you for this!!" He gasped between fits of laughter. Hermione grinned in an abashed way.  
  
"Even I can be a little thick sometimes," she said, blushing round the ears.  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment. She seems to blush a lot around me, he thought. Who knows, maybe I should tell her. No. Ron would never understand. Keep control, Harry. She and Ron are your best friends. Be happy with what you have.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, brought to an end by Hermione's shivering. Harry suddenly realized he was cold, too. They were improperly dressed for the outside weather.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, let's get going."  
  
"Where?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Inside would be a good start, I think."  
  
As they started walking, Hermione asked the question that had been on both their minds.  
  
"Where or when the hell are we?"  
  
"Could it have been a portkey?" Harry asked.  
  
"But that would have taken us to somewhere besides Hogwarts. Besides, things about the castle have changed."  
  
"Maybe it was a time turner."  
  
"No," Hermione said, "That requires us to start off the chain of temporal movement, and we didn't to anything. Besides, they can only move a few hours, a day at the most. The time turner would have had to be about the size of the Eiffel Tower to move us back even to last winter."  
  
"Well, what do you think," Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
And for Hermione, that was a very unpleasant realization.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron raced through the virtually empty hallways of the castle, until he reached the Main Hall on the ground floor, threw open the doors to the Great Hall, and ran up to the Headmaster's table, where Professor Dumbledore sat, finishing off a rather large plate of sausages.  
  
As Ron reached the table, a look of concern crossed Dumbledore's normally cheery face, and he sat Ron down and gave him a large glass of ice water before letting him begin. "I-I-I need to speak with you. In private," Ron gasped, as nonchalantly as possible; there were still other people around. He looked pleadingly into Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"Professor Mc Gonigal, would you kindly excuse me for a moment?" The Deputy Headmistress looked quizzically at Dumbledore for a moment, before nodding curtly.  
  
The entire trip to Dumbledore's office was unpleasant for Ron Weasley. How could he explain what was happening? That a book seemed to be telling the story of a lost Harry and Hermione. Would he believe him? The finally reached the stone gargoyle, to which Professor Dumbledore gave the password (Fizzing Wizzby) and they both went up the moving flights of stairs to Dumbledore's office, which was bedecked in mistletoe and full of candies, and surprisingly to Ron, quite a large number of thick, woolen socks.  
  
"Now, my dear boy, what seems to be the matter?" Without really knowing how to explain it, Ron leapt into the story of his discovery , leading up to his arrival in the Great Hall.  
  
"And now, it says that they are both entering the castle. But what is the book talking about? I already looked on Harry's map, and they're not on the grounds!!"  
  
To Ron's surprise Dumbledore was smiling serenely. "Ronald, I have a vague idea of what happened, but I'm afraid I can't explain it to you that well. There are things in this book that pertain to both Harry and Hermione, and I'm afraid that if they are where I think they are, only the book can decide when the story is over."  
  
"So what can I do?" Ron pleaded "What if they're in trouble?"  
  
"There is nothing you can do, but have faith in the two of them. Trust me, the best thing you can do for them is continue to read. I'm sure you will find it quite an adventure. That is all, Mr. Weasley. Please have a nice day."  
  
As Ron left the room, grumbling to himself, he heard Dumbledore comment:  
  
"Besides, it is rude to give away the end of the story before someone is able to read the final chapter."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Please R&R! 


	3. In Plain Sight

Ch. 3 In Plain Sight  
  
Disclaimer: I again remind that all these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. If they were mine, I'd retire to a tropical island full of beautiful women. As it is, I remain in Wisconsin.  
  
As Harry and Hermione were walking down the path, a pensive silence overtook them both. Harry was deep in thought about the girl walking next to him. When had this change overtaken her? Did he always look at her the way he did now, or was this glazed look in his eyes a recent arrival? He remembered the first day at Hogwarts, coming aboard the Hogwarts Express, and meeting the two most important friends he had: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He remembered Ron's timidity at meeting the Famous Harry Potter, and how Hermione came in looking for Neville's toad. Was she as beautiful back then as she is now? What happened to her? Or did something only happen to me? Maybe I should have been more like Ron, more impulsive, more willing to joke about her brains. Maybe opposites actually DO attract. Harry sighed. Compared to the simple fact of figuring out his feelings towards a girl, A GIRL, the Triwizard Tournament seems a walk in the park!! I could take out a mountain troll, a basilisk, and escape from the clutches of Lord Voldemort more times than I could hope for, and yet Hermione Granger, the brainy know-it-all Hermione Granger, is an obstacle I could not even begin to defeat. Maybe that is my problem. I don't want to defeat this feeling, but how can I explain how I feel to her, when everything I feel seems so abstract? Only time shall tell, Mr. Potter, only time shall tell.  
  
Harry chanced a glance at Hermione, and saw her turn her head away. She was staring at me, I think. Harry grinned. Monsters are easy; its women who I need help with.  
  
Hermione was racing to keep up with both Harry and the thoughts racing through her mind. All the thoughts, indistinct though they were, kept returning to one central point. Harry Potter. The Famous Harry Potter. Why do they insist on calling him that, as if he were Hercules or Superman, a myth to be put on a pedestal? This was not the Harry I know, nor the Harry anyone who had actually talked to Harry knew. The Harry of Hermione's recollection was. but how do I even begin to describe him. Of course he's handsome, but there's more to it than that. He has saved my life on more than one occasion. Is that it? I like him as much as I do because he saved me? No, this started well before the Mountain Troll in the bathroom, back even when Harry and Ron were still very wary of this bossy girl with the frizzy hair. It started when I met the Famous Harry Potter, and found within him the Human Harry Potter. The boy who was famous for something he couldn't even remember, and yet still felt the urge to prove himself, to be a good person. He could have been in Slytherin. He could spend his days calling me a "Mudblood", and hanging around with Draco and the rest of those Slytherin delinquents. But that wouldn't be Harry. He's too. noble. Even when he's breaking the rules. No, I can't figure it out. Why me? Why does everyone think I'm the smartest one in Hogwarts when even simple question of why Harry Potter is my friend (or something more) evades me? For someone so smart, I can be awfully thick.  
  
The castle of Hogwarts was very soon looming over the two wizards. But even from their vantage, they could see differences. The windows all had stained glass. A giant wooden gate blocked the normal front entrance into the Main Hall. And most disturbingly, there were archers at every turret. They all semmed to have noticed the two approaching, but seemed wary about doing anything toward these strangers. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then back at the archers. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Might as well try the direct approach" he said. Harry, more cautious than usual walked up to the heavy wooden gate and rapped sharply on it.  
  
"Urm, Open Sesame?" He tried. Hermione smirked at him.  
  
"Hey it was worth trying. Who knows maybe you need to use a wand to open this."  
  
Harry drew his wand and began to hex the door with a simple unlocking charm. As if in response to this action, a multicolored beam of light came out and hit both Harry and Hermione. Harry felt his limbs freeze, as if he were made of stone. He wanted to turn and look at Hermione, but this was impossible. A voice began to scream, coming from all sides, as if the air had taken offense to the charm performed:  
  
"Magic!!! Magic at the front gate!!! HEEEELLLLLLLP!!!" The piercing scream continued, until Harry thought his eardrums would burst. From his vantage point, he could see a few of the archers lining the towers, and saw to his dismay that all the bows were aimed in the general direction of him.  
  
The sound of the scream mercifully began to fade, only to be replaced by the wet thumping of a horse galloping through snow. Harry heard a voice somewhere behind him, and from the tenor and the urgency of the voice, he figured that the horseman was none to happy.  
  
"Halt!! You mangy curs!! Oh, vile worms, you were overlooked even in your birth, for now fate has prompted you to fall into the hands of the bravest, most virtuous, most glorious knight in all the land, Sir Cadogan!!"  
  
Oh No!!, thought Harry. Not this pompous windbag. He was bad enough as a painting. Great, this just keeps getting better and better.  
  
"Ha!! Dogs!! You rats!! Did you think you could bring down the Great Castle Camelot!! Did you think that I, I, I would let you come near our glorious king!! Hue and cry villains, your day has. what the bloody hell?"  
  
Apparently Sir Cadogan had finally reached the scene and found the culprits. "WALL! Release them!!"  
  
The feeling returned to Harry's extremities, and he mistook his balance and fell face-first into a bank of snow. Getting up quickly and sputtering, he quickly called out:  
  
"Hermione, you Okay?"  
  
"Nothing hurt but my pride Hermione replied." Harry turned around and she looked furious. For one terrifying moment, he thought she was mad at him. If there was one thing he didn't need it was the red outline of a palm on his face. But instead Hermione whirled towards the now visible Sir Codogan, proudly sitting upon his fat pony, who had already seemed to lose interest in whatever was happening with his master.  
  
"What was that for, you greasy, overblown ball of pudding!! We weren't trying to get to any king, we just wanted to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room!!"  
  
Sir Cadogan looked taken aback. "My good lady, there has been no magic allowed here for the past five years! How dare you use your wand in my presence!! I should have you both strung up by your."  
  
"But I was the one who tried to get in!" Harry burst in. He wasn't going to let Hermione be bullied by this knight. But Hermione apparently didn't think she needed the help.  
  
"OH REALLY!" She screamed. "To think that if we wanted to get in, a melted tub of butter like yourself could stop us? Don't you know who this is? This is Harry Potter!" Sir Cadogan looked completely unafraid at this new news. "Harry Potter. The famous. ohhhhh never mind!"  
  
"Famous, eh?!" Sir Cadogan seemed suddenly pompous and full of his old hot air again. "We shall see if we were expecting the presence of any Famous Harry Potter, especially in the company of such a.verbose young lady such as yourself!"  
  
After screaming an annoyed "Open Up!!" to the door, which dissolved into thin air, Harry, Hermione, and their reluctant guide to Camelot entered into the warmth of the main hall.  
  
This Main Hall was not the one that Harry knew and had grown to love. There was no carpet on the stone floor, the ceiling looked up to nothing but wood, and instead of a sea of black, the room was full of squires, pages, and ladies in various colors of brightness. However, in the center of the Hall was a sight that dropped the jaws of both the young Hogwarts students. A magnificent throne was erected, with gold surrounding its many-spired chair, plates of food and drink, and multicolored ribbons flaring over the center. Harry had never seen such a throne, nor such a man as the one sitting in it.  
  
The man was tall and lanky, but wiry, and looked as if he had muscle hidden underneath the immense robe of deep crimson surrounding him. He had a crown, open at the top, so Harry could see his hair, now mostly gray, though with a few specks of black flowing through it. He sat fully in the chair, with quick gray eyes, quick but strangely kind, as if the speed over which he looked at everything was done as protection. His faced was etched with lines, and a large scar ran across his chin.  
  
"King Arthur", Sir Cadogan pronounced, as he stooped into a low bow. 


	4. Crowning Achievement

Ch 4- The Crowning Achievement  
  
Yet another reminder. If I were the creator/owner of these characters, I would not be stuck in college. I would be out on Broadway or in movies. C'est La Vie  
  
  
  
"King Arthur", Sir Cadogan pronounced, as he stooped into a low bow. The result of his words were instantaneous. Harry and Hermione both gasped. THE King Arthur!! Harry stooped low, imitating Sir Cadogan's bow. Hermione, for lack of anything better to do, tried to do the same, but was tripped up by her skirt. She went sprawling across the hard ground.  
  
The King, still immobile on his throne, gave no impression of having seen anything out of the ordinary. Harry noticed that his eyes had gone to the back of the room, where there stood:  
  
A wizard? How had Harry not noticed this man before? He was dressed in long wizard's robes, with dark blue stars and owls embroidered everywhere. He had long white hair, a beard to rival Dumbledore's, and eyes that sparkled with intelligence and sympathy. He met Arthur's gaze, nodded simply, and returned to his motionless state at the back wall. Arthur at last, spoke:  
  
"My dear knight, thank you ever so much for discovering my new squire. He must have gotten lost upon entering the castle. Didn't you." Harry quickly mouthed his name.  
  
"Harry. Harry and his.servant girl." Hermione looked mildly shocked but since he seemed to be trying to help, and due to the fact that this was a king, she did not respond.  
  
"I know that I ordered a decree that those who practice magic on this sacred ground are to be executed, but due to the innocence of these two, I pardon them." Harry suddenly understood what Arthur was doing, although he still didn't understand why. A look over at Hermione confirmed she was as clueless as he was.  
  
"Thank you ever so much, sir Cadogan. You have again proven yourself a loyal and trustworthy knight. Now please, I would like to begin my squire's training. You may be gone." Sir Cadogan bowed and marched out the door, pompous as ever.  
  
As the King spoke, Harry listened to the sound of his voice. It was low, a few earmarks above a whisper, but when he spoke it was with absolute authority. There was also something that could only be described as an unrepressed sadness. He sounded like there had been so much misery laid upon his head that even speaking was rendered difficult.  
  
In the moments of silence that followed, Harry tried to think of where to begin. "Urm. Your Highness, thank you for saving us from execution just then."  
  
"I did nothing of the sort," Arthur said, and bitterness was etched in every word of his speech like the scar underneath his neck. "You, young man, are in very serious trouble. The only thing that saved you was Merlin."  
  
Harry whipped around as he heard the swishing of a cloak and saw the wizard, who had to be Merlin (he looked just like his Chocolate Frog's trading card), and saw him come and stand behind the King.  
  
" I trust him, and he said to spare you and your friend." Harry noticed the disgust was at its highest degree when talking about Hermione. What doesn't he like about her?  
  
"Now, where are you from, Harry?"  
  
"Urm. I'm not sure I could answer that. Because I came from here, except here was then, not now." Harry marveled at how little sense this last sentence made.  
  
"Well, Harry, the here you are from is much different than the here of now. I made a decree, five years ago now, that no magic was to be performed on the grounds of Camelot."  
  
"Don't you mean Hogwarts, Your Majesty?" asked Hermione. This question brought about a different shift in the conversation than either Harry or Hermione could have expected.  
  
"NEVER. EVER. UTTER THAT NAME IN. MY.PRESENCE!!" Hermione and Harry trembled as the King's anger flooded over the both of them. Arthur looked on the verge of unsheathing the sword he wore at his side, and Harry feared he had changed his mind about the execution. But, as quickly as it had come, King Arthur's anger faded. A look of deep sadness flooded his eyes.  
  
"Leave me be, Squire Harry, and take HER with you. I place them in your hands, Merlin."  
  
Arthur motioned the wizard close, and whispered something in his ear. Merlin looked greatly pained at what he heard, but nodded.  
  
"Come along," Merlin said, in a voice uncannily like Dumbledore's. "It will be all right. Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry started. How did he know my name? Hermione looked just as confused, but neither of them said a word until they had bowed themselves out of the Great Hall, and began a march up the stairs. Harry and Hermione then both opened their mouths at the same time, about to bring their questions to light.  
  
"Before you begin," said Merlin, without looking back, "I should tell you that I have been given strict instructions over what I may answer, and what you must not know, at this time."  
  
"Do you know who we are, and where we are from?" Asked Hermione. "My dear Ms. Granger, of course I know who you both are. I brought you here."  
  
"How?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
Merlin grinned. I'm afraid that I can answer neither of those two at the moment. Both of them require knowledge that must be earned to be understood. I pray you pardon me."  
  
"Why is magic forbidden at Hogwa. at Camelot?" asked Harry.  
  
Merlin paused. "I will tell you what Arthur told all his subjects. While the City of Camelot, what you know as Hogsmeade, may still practice magic, the Castle had become void of all magic. The castle is now a place of Sanctuary, and all those who have come into here have sworn an oath to never practice magic again, so long as they are on its grounds."  
  
"But why?" Asked both Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I'm afraid that the reason behind his order has been forbidden."  
  
"But. if magic was forbidden, what did that door into the castle do, then?" Hermione asked, and Harry wondered why he hadn't seen that.  
  
"Ahh. that was a bit of my doing. In order to make sure that no one but those under the power of their oath could enter Camelot, Arthur had me enchant the grounds, to make it impossible to perform magic here, without my express direction. I am the only one on the grounds permitted to do magic. This is an ancient magic, known only as the Time of Sanctuary, where only the caster may perform spells. Now, I suggest you get out of those wet, and into something more acclimated to the times." Merlin began in a direction that would take him to what Harry knew as Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Merlin!" Harry called after him. Merlin turned to show he heard. "Why doesn't the King seem to like Hermione?"  
  
Merlin paused, as if considering what category this question fell under. "She. brings memories of another. Good day, Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger, good day."  
  
And with that, Merlin was gone, and Harry and Hermione were alone, left to contemplate the events of the last few hours.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A note to all who read: I was hoping that when I wrote these, people might just read them. If you are, but not reviewing, please do! I implore you!! 


	5. Pages

Disclaimer: Although I would like to take credit for the amazing work of J.K. Rowling, my conscience and legal status require me to say that none of these characters are mine.  
  
Also, much thanks to those who reviewed. Keep up with it. More fun to come, especially with our two lovebirds.  
  
Chapter 5: Pages  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room steadily grew dimmer, as the night dragged on. Soon the lone figure hunched in a chair was surrounded by inky blackness. As darkness enveloped Ron Weasley, his face got closer and closer to his book, now the only link to his two best friends. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts, Ron had depended on these two cohorts, these new Marauders, and to have all links severed but through the use of a book was very frustrating for him.  
  
"Ron?" a tiny voice piped from behind him. It was Neville, dressed in an extremely colorful pair of pajamas. Ron grinned. It looked like a bomb had gone off in the paint factory, and Neville's pajamas were at ground zero. "Yeah, Neville, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, I just thought, you know since no one else is here, you might like to go and play some chess or something?" Neville's eyes looked pleadingly toward Ron. Ron reflected on how lucky he was to have friends like Harry and Hermione. Neville, it seemed, had only his toad to keep him company. And even the toad tried to escape. How frustrating, to be the son of great parents, but to constantly be remembered as the klutz, as the jester of the year. Ron paused. The book lay open on the table, but the letters seemed to be slowing, as if the book itself were tired of being read. Well, thought Ron, its not like they can change what they've done. I can pick it up anytime I want.  
  
That's the great thing about books, Ron thought as he headed off to a brighter section of the common room, chessboard in hand. No matter how many times you can lose your place, when you get back to it, the place hasn't changed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
However, in the book, such easy thoughts were not coming to the two young wizards Harry and Hermione. Both were frazzled, both were confused, and neither looked like they were going to get any answers to the questions they had.  
  
"Well," said Harry finally, "if no one's going to tell us how to get out, I guess we're stuck here for a while. We might as well look the part," he added, looking down at his jeans, sweater and sneakers. Hermione nodded. "Let's try to find our way to the laundry."  
  
As they were walking down towards the dungeons things began to catch Harry's eye. Or rather, the lack of things. There were suit of armor, but none of them shouted as they walked by. There were no statues of famous witches and wizards about, no moving portraits of Robert the Ruffled or Madam Brumhilda, the first owner of the Three Broomsticks. Even Peeves was gone, although Harry couldn't decide whether this was a good or bad thing.  
  
Supposing that the laundry would be in the dungeons, probably around the former House Elf quarters, the two young wizards begin a steady descent downwards. "So much has changed, I can't believe we've only been here a few hours," said Hermione. "I'm still not exactly sure where here is," Harry replied. Hermione abruptly stopped.  
  
"What?" asked Harry. "Oh things have been moving so fast, I almost forgot that Ron wasn't here." Harry smiled at her. "Really, you haven't noticed how quiet these last few hours have been. How no one has been called a 'slimy git'," Harry said, every word dripping with sarcasm. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he would say the same of you. Ever since we were both made prefects, he's been nearly unbearable." They both laughed. Of course they were joking, but Ron definitely had become a little more mature, especially since Harry and Hermione were made prefects at the beginning of their 5th year. But Hermione was right. Things were definitely not the same without Ron there. They felt somehow diminished in strength, as if they were a body, and an arm had just been severed. And Harry certainly wondered if Hermione missed Ron for different reasons than he did. Well, after that fight at the Yule Ball, it was almost obvious how they felt about each other. Love-hate relationships, and all that.  
  
"Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Hermione stopped. No, this couldn't be. He wasn't about to ask THE question. Hermione braced herself. "Wh-What is it?" Harry blushed scarlet, and the words spilled out of him in a rush. Urm. yes. well. about the night of the Yule Ball, the night you and Ron had that row. What was the outcome of that?" To his vast surprise, Hermione began giggling. "Oh, well, that was an important night, wasn't it? Well, Harry, if you must go sticking your nose into that old business, we both decided that we weren't right for each other that night." Harry's eyes shot up. "Well, of course we'd still be friends, but we just didn't fit right. After I told him to ask me first the next time we had a Ball, he crossed over to me, and hugged me. As he was about to kiss me, we both stopped. We looked at each other, and I know what I saw in his eyes. We were friends, nothing more, and we were pushing ourselves to be something that we weren't." "Really?" said Harry, barely containing the excitement in his voice. "Of course! Good Lord Harry, you see how we are always fighting!" "Well. I thought. it was, you know." "No, I don't know," Hermione said, looking suddenly curious.  
  
"Foreplay," Harry said, turning the color of an embarrassed fire engine. Hermione couldn't help herself. She collapsed onto the stairs, laughing until she could hardly breathe. Gasping for air, she snorted, which sent Harry over the edge as well. They both sat on the stair, laughing until their sides hurt. "Honestly Harry, foreplay? If that was foreplay, someone probably would have been murdered if we ever made out!!" Hermione gasped through her giggles. After the two had regained control of the situation (though both could not help the wide grins plastered on their faces) Hermione looked over at Harry. "Why did you ask?" "Oh, no reason, just something on my mind." "Oh really, Harry, if it was bothering you, why didn't you ask back then? We would have told how that fight ended, one way or another. Harry, we are your friends. We wouldn't lie to you. Why would think we would?" Harry could come up with no response for this. So Hermione did it for him, and punched him, hard, on the arm. "Ouch!" "Well, if that's your response to an honest question, I don't think I'll be asking you much," Harry grinned through his wince.  
  
The corridors of the dungeon were very much as Harry and Hermione remembered, except for the noticeable disappearance of Professor Snape. Finally, under the Main Hall, Harry and Hermione found the laundry. It was situated where the House Elves used to cook the food before sending it up. Harry found a pair of tights, breeches, thick leather boots, a doublet, and a large vest. Finally he picked a large, squashy hat with a feather from a table nearby and draped it over his head. Hermione dressed simply, in a gown, a long shirt, vest, and bonnet that pulled her hair back away from her face. Harry gaped. "It looks very. nice on you, Hermione. "Thanks," said Hermione, blushing slightly.  
  
Having been properly dressed for the times, Harry and Hermione began the long trudge back up to the Main Hall. "I'd like to ask Merlin if he could teach us a bit about this time in Hogwarts history. It's never mentioned in "Hogwarts: A History." I'm sure of it." That's probably a good idea," said Harry. "And maybe we could get him to tell us a bit more about what is going on around." "SHHH!!" hissed Hermione. "Listen!"  
  
Hermione was pointing to a small room that Harry recognized as usually being Snape's office, and as Harry strained to listen, he heard it too. It sounded like two people, whispering.  
  
".But time is of the essence. Merlin has already sent for reinforcements. I saw them entering the castle."  
  
"You fool! They are but children. I am not worried, especially because they have no idea of what they can do."  
  
"Master, the longer they are here, the more they will learn, so I suggest we work quickly, yes?"  
  
"Are you afraid? Do you believe that this King could possibly be more powerful than I am. Do you really have that little faith in me? Perhaps that is why you decided to stay in Hogwarts, to give up your power."  
  
"I gave up my power to stay close TO the power, as you well know, my lord. But I am wholly for you. A man of my birth should not be allowed to die like a Muggle." His voice, although whispering, sounded indignant.  
  
"Too true, my friend. You will be rewarded once the Time of Sanctuary comes to an end, and the prize I seek is won. Silence!"  
  
Harry had put his hand on the door, trying to see the two men in conversation. But as he touched the door, it gave a mighty creak. Harry froze. He heard the swishing of clothes, and when he looked up, he saw the shadows were gone. Harry and Hermione went cautiously into the room, but it was empty.  
  
"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Find Arthur, and tell him he has some very serious problems."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Many thanks to all who reviewed. Keep reading and reviewing, please. To you first time reading, give me a yell, and tell me what you think.  
  
P.S. My regards to Mr. William Shakespeare, for letting me borrow some of his lines from "Merry Wives of Windsor" to use for Sir Cadogan. 


	6. The Terror and the Table

Disclaimer: Muchas gracias to those of you who reviewed. Keep it up!! Sorry this one took so long, but college and learning and stuff like that impeded on my time. Oh well, back to Fan Fiction!!  
  
By the way, J.K. Rowling is responsible for the books, all the characters she created, and the new rocking movie. I am but a simple college student.  
  
Chapter 6: The Terror and the Table  
  
Harry and Hermione raced through the now familiar hallways of Camelot Castle. To Harry's surprise, it looked virtually empty for the time being.  
  
"Where is Arthur?" Harry asked in astonishment.  
  
"Check the Throne Room," Hermione offered. The two scampered up a flight of stairs and flew into the Great Hall, which held only one figure: Arthur, looking as if he had just been through a terrible ordeal.  
  
"Your majesty," both of the youths said, dipping into a bow. Arthur looked at them, sighed, and finally muttered "Rise and report." Harry was struck again by how tired the King looked, as if the mere act of sitting still exhausted him. Well, he IS the King of quite a large country.  
  
"Your majesty, we were just down in the dungeons, and heard two people plotting against you." To both Harry and Hermione's vast surprise, Arthur seemed undistracted by this news, almost as if he were expecting it all along.  
  
"Show me," said Arthur, rising from his throne like a man getting out of bed in the morning.  
  
The trip down to the dungeons seemed to take much longer this time, as Arthur was having a hard time keeping up. Every step seemed to cost, every movement to drain him of energy. They reached Snape's office and threw open the door, revealing, as Harry had expected, nothing.  
  
"How did they get out?" Harry asked. "Do any of the passageways still work?" Arthur smiled. Harry realized that this ways the first time he had seen Arthur do that. He had a mischievous sort of grin when he did so, reminding Harry of the Weasley twins. The grin flickered and was gone so quickly that Harry barely had time to register it.  
  
"I have an.intimate knowledge of the passages, and as far as I know, there are no passages leading to this room."  
  
"Great," said Harry. "Then what, magic? Or maybe they just hid or something. I don't know."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who was staring at Arthur. "What do think, Herm."  
  
"No idea," Hermione said quickly, giving Harry a look that distinctly said "Ask me later."  
  
Arthur glanced at the two of them. He could tell, Harry thought, that they were not telling all of the truth. This one's not dim. "Your Majesty." Harry began. "Arthur," He replied. "You are my squire, you don't need to call me 'Your Majesty' endlessly." Harry paused.  
  
"Arthur, who would want to sneak into the castle? If everyone was here voluntarily, who would want to end the Time of Sanctuary?"  
  
Arthur paused. "Come with me, Squire. The Girl may come as well." Arthur began to walk out the door, but Harry stayed. This was the second time he had called Hermione The Girl. In fact, he didn't even know her name!! This seemed pretty unmannerly for a King, thought Harry. Although he wasn't sure if he really had the courage to do this, Harry called to Arthur:  
  
"The Girl's name is Hermione, Arthur. Please address her as she deserves to be addressed."  
  
Arthur paused, and slowly turned. Hermione was frozen in a state of shock, looking at Harry as if he had, well, as if he had just defied a King. Arthur's glare fell upon Harry, and then flicked to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, would you please accompany Harry and I to our destination?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Of course your majesty. Thank you for asking."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Arthur led Harry and Hermione back into the Throne Room, and through to the chamber behind it. Harry remembered this room. He remembered it containing three Triwizard Champions, the night he had unexpectedly become the fourth. But now, it contained one single object. A table. The table was made of smooth marble, and covered with runes and names. The names were carved elegantly, with murals of dragons, swords, and lances surrounding them. Harry gaped. This was the Round Table!!  
  
Arthur gazed lovingly at the majestic pedestal, caressed the marble as if it were an old friend. He stopped at a certain name, inscribed into a giant cross.  
  
"Sir Bors, the penitent man. He left our company to live out his life in a monastery. Sir Galahad, the pure. Died in France years ago. As did Sir Percival, the brave. Sirs Kay and Bedivere, companions to the end. The died within minutes of each other in the Wars against Rome." Arthur paused, looking at the names. "Honor. Valor. Truth. Justice. Equality. These were the signs of a true Knight of the Round Table. As the original Knights were killed, or left, others have taken their place. But this table is a reminder of what the Kingdom of Camelot is. It is the rights of all humans to be free under one God. And for those who see Camelot as a prize to be won, this table represents all that they desire." Arthur paused, looking intently at the two young wizards.  
  
"With the Time of Sanctuary over this land, every person has an equal chance. And those who want to get in, want the power. That is why someone would want to end the Time of Sanctuary to end. They want to shift the balance."  
  
Arthur looked up. "Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
Harry and Hermione stared down into the magnificent table before them. This table, Harry thought, is everything I want to be, everything that is good. He came up to Arthur's section of the table. It was no bigger than any of the others. It was equal. Next to Arthur, however, were to sections of table covered with cloth. Harry pulled at the cloth, but it didn't move. "You'll need something a bit more powerful to get those off," a voice said behind him. Harry whirled around to see Merlin approach the table.  
  
"This cloth is held by magic, one of the few magical spells I have allowed on these grounds. They are the names of two knights who committed great offenses." Merlin pulled out his wand, and struck the table. "Expedio!" He cried. The cloth flew off to reveal two names. A Fleur de Luis surrounded the name on the right, the name on the left bore a giant black dragon.  
  
Harry looked down onto the first name. "Sir Lancelot." He continued onto the next seat. "Sir Mordred."  
  
"Powerful knights. Great knights, but both were removed from the eye of the king. Lancelot, Arthur's greatest knight and dearest friend, was found having an affair with our queen, Guenivere. He is now in exile in France, our queen with him. He is the reason the King does not like you, Hermione. You would be amazed how much you look like Her Majesty."  
  
"What did Mordred do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mordred is Arthur's son with another woman, a powerful knight, with unrivaled ambition. He grew tired of following the old code of Arthur and the other Knights. He deserted Camelot, and has been waging a war against us ever since. He is the one who would most gain from the end of the Time of Sanctuary."  
  
"But why would he gain the most?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, I am not the only wizard on this ground. All the other knights were wizards, from all the four houses of Hogwarts. Arthur himself was the Head Boy of Gryffindor. But Mordred was a powerful man. He has powers the king does not, because he is the Knight that had no qualms about using his powers. After Lancelot and Guenivere were banished, Arthur imposed the Time of Sanctuary, and Mordred challenged Arthur for the throne, and lost. He was expelled from Camelot, but since he was a member of the Royal Family, his life was spared. And now he is out there, just biding his time. And that, Harry, is why Mordred would benefit most from the end of the Time of Sanctuary. Now, look at the time. I suggest you two both go off to bed. There are quarters in the old Gryffindor common room, which I think will suit you both. Good evening to the both of you."  
  
Harry and Hermione could both tell that the history lesson was over. "Come on," Harry said, "let's get out of here." He took one last look at Lancelot's mark on the table. The bravest of the knights, going on to betray his master's trust. How awful for the King.  
  
The two reached the former Gryffindor Common Room to find it with one large king-sized bed, and a fireplace with wood piled up inside it. Harry bent down and lit the fire. The warmth soaked them both, and a feeling of great fatigue swept over them. "Well, Harry, good night," Hermione said, taking off her skirt, but keeping on the shirt, making it into a long nightgown. Harry had only his boxers and his t-shirt under his breeches, so he disrobed rather quickly and slipped into the bed. He wasn't sure about sleeping this close to Hermione, but he didn't dare mention his fear. She would probably make him sleep on the floor. "Goodnight Hermione," Harry mumbled, and soon was drifting off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, I promised this one soon. However, being in a play slowed my progress. That plus a little case of writer's block. But I now have an idea of where I'm going with this.  
  
Thank you's to everybody whose been reviewing, especially to Wondercat Mio- Chan. Fear not, true believers, the next chapters will be out soon. I will also be posting some new Songfics. If you like this, I highly recommend my other FanFics. Please, if you are reading, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	7. What Dreams May Come

Disclaimer: I love the Harry Potter series, but they sure ain't mine. J.K. made 'em, I am merely standing on the shoulders of a giant.  
  
Chapter 7 : What Dreams may Come  
  
"To Sleep, to dream. Aye, there's the rub, for in sleeping what dreams may come." Hamlet  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry tossed and turned in the warm bed. Sweat poured from his brow, and sudden moans would escape from his mouth. The dreams he had were so real, and yet, they couldn't be real. His mind was churning in this false sense of reality, trying to bring logic to the impossible.  
  
Harry looked down to see his arms covered in thick leather, a breastplate covering his chest. He stood on a vast plane of grass, with dark clouds and thunder rumbling above him. Suddenly. Over the hill came men. Thousands of men, all dressed in black robes, carrying wands in their left hands, swords in their right. They were laughing, eyeing the lone boy on the other side of the plane with contempt. As the came closer, Harry saw they all had the same face: a pale face with a flat nose and red, blazing eyes. The face of Lord Voldemort. As they approached, Harry began crying "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" And the horde stopped. He found himself standing in front of Hogwarts, except he was now wearing a crown, and carrying a sword. And he was no longer alone. To his left was Hermione, also wearing a crown, and on his right was Ron, dressed with in armor that looked a lot like his old clothes, worn and rusty. Behind him, Harry saw Dumbledore, dressed in Merlin's long wizards robes. The quartet stood together, a force of good, keeping the evil at bay. But slowly, as if in a dance, they began rotating around each other. Ron reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. She took it without hesitation. Harry tried to reach her, but could not. The two kissed, and slowly faded from view. Harry felt himself weaken. The Voldemorts felt it too. They charged the castle grounds again. Each of their swords had a hilt shaped like a black dragon, spewing forth the blade from their mouths. Dumbledore held his ground with Harry, and began firing blasts of energy into the oncoming horde. But a rush of green light came at him from a thousand different wands, and his body fell limp. Harry felt tired, alone, and helpless. The thousand Voldemorts began laughing, a lower, harsher laugh than before. Harry felt his legs give way, felt his head sink to the ground. The laughing enveloped him, like a rush of boiling water, driving him to the brink of madness. He looked up, and heard the voice from the dungeon in his ear. "The Time of Sanctuary is over!!!!" it shouted, and brought its sword crashing down.  
  
Harry woke with a start, with his scar burning like someone had dripped lava onto his forehead. Oh my God, he thought. It was all a dream. Dream or not, Harry could not stop shaking, could not shake off the feeling of impending doom. He began to cry, cursing himself for his cowardice, for not being able to free himself from the human emotions that contorted his very soul into agony. Feelings of hate, of betrayal, and worst of all, feelings of hopelessness. The feeling that there was no hope. How could he hope, when all the feeling of good had just been forcibly sucked from his body? Harry shivered. Good. what possible good.  
  
A stir in the bed next to him caught his attention. Hermione had waken up during his dream. "Harry? What is it Harry? What's wrong?" Harry rubbed his eyes, clearing them of tears.  
  
"Nothing Hermione, just a bad dream. Sorry about waking you up."  
  
"Would you like to tell me about it?"  
  
"No, please. I just need to forget. I'll be fine, Hermione."  
  
"Okay, Harry, if you say so."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, but turned her body so she faced Harry. Harry could tell that she wasn't asleep yet, but was trying. Maybe, just maybe, there is a good in my life. I'm just not looking in the right places. Harry looked at Hermione. She looked beautiful, with her long brown hair tinged red in the firelight. She looked so.peaceful. Her dreams were free of this fear that seemed to reside in Harry's subconscious. Soon, her breathing began to steady, her eyes began to move under her lids, and a smile crept onto her face. She is dreaming, he thought. I wish I knew of what. Do you dream of me, Hermione? Of a world free from fear, free from all the evil that is welled up in the hearts of men. Do you dream of us?  
  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair. Dreams are all well and good, but they do nothing if we do not act on them. He lay back down, facing Hermione, feeling the warmth coming from her body. He slowly began to move his arm up to stroke her hair. Hermione shifted in her sleep, and stretched, throwing her arm over Harry's waist. "Good night, Hermione," Harry whispered in her ear, feeling safe and calm again. She puts me at peace, he thought. Sleep well, Hermione, and dream of better things. Harry shut his eyes, and in a few moments, had fallen asleep. But this time, as he slept, a slight grin played across his face, betraying his contentment to the outside world.  
  
Happy in each other's company, the two friends slept the night away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, just a little something I thought would be cool to put in here. Thanks for reviewing all of you. Ohhhh, and by the way, if any of you are wondering, yes this story will stay at the PG-13 level. I'm gonna try and keep it romantic, nothing more. 


	8. CityScape

Disclaimer: As per usual, I own none of these characters. J.K. Rowling was kind enough to lend them to me, and I hope that I am free now and forever from being sued out of my savings. Thanks to all who review! To those of you who haven't, please do so after reading!!!!!  
  
Chapter: CityScape  
  
As the early morning dawn began slicing through the Common Room window, Harry Potter stirred under the blankets. He didn't want to get up, really, but ever since he started early Quidditch lessons, once he woke up, he was awake for the rest of the day. He glanced over and saw Hermione, still asleep, and with her arm still slung over his waist. It was strange. He was so. comfortable like this. But, who knew if she meant to do this or not. Rather than find out, Harry gently lifted her arm up and slipped out of the covers. He dressed quickly, and decided to see if there was anyone else up at this ungodly hour.  
  
As Harry entered the Great Hall, he saw that Arthur and Merlin were both already up. Arthur sat at a large table in front of his throne, eating a simple breakfast. He and Merlin looked deep in conversation, and hardly noticed when he came in. As Harry approached, he could hear Arthur speaking in a low, quick voice: "But if he really did enter into the castle, then he must have had outside help, a benefactor on the inside. Or, perhaps one of the families in the City is helping him. But it is clear what he is after."  
  
"Harry!" called Merlin, looking up from his breakfast. "We have something to discuss with you, young man." Arthur beckoned him forward, with a look of the utmost seriousness on his face. "Squire Harry, can I trust you? Believe me Harry, in this case, this is not to be taken lighten. Can I put my faith in you?" Harry looked into Arthur's eyes.  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty."  
  
Arthur nodded, and pressed on. "Harry, what you and Hermione heard last night has been troubling me. I have many enemies who would like to gain access to Camelot Castle for many various.reasons. Please, at the present time, do not ask me to explain further, and trust me when I say it is for your safety. But, if someone is trying to gain access to the Castle, there is a great likelihood that someone in Camelot City knows of the perpetrator."  
  
"Camelot City, Arthur?"  
  
Merlin smiled. "Hogsmeade, Harry, Hogsmeade."  
  
"Yes," said Arthur forcefully, refocusing Harry's attention, "Well, someone in Hogsmeade might know something more. Now, if I sent a knight to do some investigating, it would probably get nowhere. The residents of Camelot City are somewhat suspicious of my knights. But, if I were to say, let my Squire go into Hogsmeade on personal business, we might get somewhere. It is Christmas Eve Day, after all." Harry started; he hadn't realized that it was the day before Christmas. He had gotten Ron a gift, but had still been searching for something for Hermione.  
  
"If I send you in to Camelot City, just to listen around a bit, could I trust you?" "Yes, Arthur, you can. Me AND Hermione." Arthur grimaced slightly. "Very well, she may go along as well. But I urge you, be careful. Magic is only forbidden within the castle grounds, so watch out for each other. Alright?"  
  
"Don't worry, we will be careful."  
  
"Good. Meet back down here in an hour, and you and Hermione can get going."  
  
Harry raced back up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, and threw open the door. Hermione was still asleep, snoring slightly. Harry grinned lopsidedly. Well, it's about time for her to get up anyway. He sneaked up to Hermione, brought his lips close to hers. and yelled. "Hermione!! Where have you been all day?! You missed Snape's final exam!!"  
  
Harry stood back, and watched with pleasure as his words took effect. Hermione leapt out of bed as if she had been sleeping on a porcupine. She ran around the room, grabbing at her clothes, looking as if the world was about to end. "Ooooohhh. he's going to kill me!! I haven't studied at all. Maybe he will let me retake.retake. Hermione stopped suddenly and looked at Harry, who was wearing an evil grin. "You git!!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing a shoe at him. "What if I had gotten into the hallway only half dressed!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Sorry, but this is important. We're going to Hogsmeade to day, get dressed. Oh, and Happy Christmas Eve Day, by the way." Hermione stopped again, a look of panic crossing her face. Apparently she had forgotten some of her presents as well. "Alright, would you please leave so I can change?" Hermione said, blushing slightly.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry and Hermione were on their way down to the throne room. When they arrived, Merlin took out his wand and waved it, causing their clothes to grow fur. "A little magic now and then doesn't hurt," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Once again, Harry, and you Hermione, please be careful. Hogsmeade can be more dangerous than you think." Harry nodded again. Why was everyone warning him about Hogsmeade?  
  
A half-hour later, a cart carrying bales of hay and two teenaged wizards pulled into what looked like the main street of Camelot City. And the city looked beautiful. The entire city was blanketed with snow, making it look like an old Christmas card. Smoke curled from thatched cottages, mingling with the gray sky overhead. The Main Street was lined with wizards in brilliantly colored robes, with a few jugglers, proving that skill can sometimes be as wonderful as magic. Many of the building looked the same. As wizards were still permitted here, there was Honeyduke's Candy Shop, Gladrag's Wizard Apparel, and even the Shrieking Shack, although now it appeared to be a museum, with a sign reading: "Remembrance of Things Past" tacked on the door. One thing that was plainly missing, however, was the Hogwarts Express. Where the track and station usually stood was now a long dirt road, and a small field set up with both physical and magical obstacles.  
  
"I'll be back to get you two at sunset," said the driver. "Good luck, Squire Harry."  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione, who was beaming around at everything. She must think that this is a great history project, he thought. Quite frankly, I don't mind it either. "So, Hermione, what do you want to do?" Hermione looked at him, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Everything, Harry. Everything."  
  
And so they did. The first part of the day was spent looking into Honeyduke's, which was full of children and adults, all sampling little bits of candy while the owner stood by a huge cauldron of melted chocolate, stirring and giving free samples. Harry and Hermione tried some. Mint with chocolate and a slight aftertaste of marshmallow cream. The smell was almost overpowering. After an hour, they left, both carrying large parcels of sweets (Arthur had given them plenty of gold).  
  
As they both entered the museum "Remembrance of things Past," Harry felt as if he were entering into the Hogwarts he was missing up at the castle. There were statues lining the floor, with Boris the Bewildered and the One-Eyed Witch easily spotted among some statues that Harry had never seen before. Many of them, he saw, had dark hair and looked surprisingly like him. "It almost looks like a family reunion," Hermione laughed. "Well, your father did come from a long wizarding family. Maybe this hero bit is in your blood." Harry grinned. "They should have left me with less knobbly knees."  
  
The paintings on the wall were, of course, moving. Harry noticed a few of them and waved. Olive, an old witch Harry had met in his fourth year, waved back suspiciously. Oh yeah, Harry thought. They don't remember me, 'cause they haven't met me yet.  
  
As the day drew on, Harry became more and more nervous. He hadn't bought anything for Hermione yet. He wanted something special, something more than the regular book he and Ron always seemed to give her. She had given him his favorite quill, his broomstick servicing kit, and all those care packages while he was at the Dursley's. But that wasn't the reason why he wanted to get her something special. He wanted to get her something that expressed how he felt. And how he felt certainly wasn't in a book.  
  
In the afternoon, Harry and Hermione went over to the obstacle patch. "I just want to see what they have," Harry said. What they had was quite a bit. The two of them went from stand to stand, seeing wizards dueling with their wands, and wizards in leather armor dueling with swords. Every time one of them was injured, a medi-wizard came rushing over and with much furious wand waving and mumbling over the danger of these Muggle sports, healed the wounds. "Boys," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Looks like fun to me," Harry said. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Really, Harold James Potter. Do you think that hacking sharp objects at other people is FUN? You don't even know how!"  
  
"I'd like to try, though." Harry said. Hermione sighed. "Fine Harry, go and get yourself sliced to pieces, but don't come to me for comfort." Actually, thought Hermione, that wouldn't be such a bad thing. But what if he did hurt himself, badly? Harry grinned at her. "I'll be careful."  
  
Harry approached the arms table, paid his two Galleons to enter, and picked a sword. "Will the new challenger please enter, and pronounce himself," shouted a ruddy-faced wizard, who appeared to be commentating. Harry entered into the ring, where suddenly, flames engulfed the edges. So Harry was now trapped in the square, with his opponent. The opponent raised his sword to the audience, who apparently could not see the flames. " Asesino Goyle, Hogsmeade!" He brought his tremendous axe down with a gigantic SWOOSH. Then he bowed to Harry, and waited. Harry gulped. "H.Harold Potter. Privet Drive." He looked sheepishly over at Hermione, who was looking terrified. He took his sword and performed a few rudimentary slashes with it. A few murmurs and laughter were heard from the audience. Harry turned and bowed to Goyle, who looked at least capable of cutting him in two. He did it quickly, not wanting to give his opponent any more view of his neck than necessary. With a sudden roar, Goyle shot the axe up, catching Harry completely off guard.  
  
This, Harry thought, was a bit more than he had expected. The flames were roaring around him, and Goyle seemed to be an expert with his axe. It seemed to be more of an extension of his arm than a weapon. Harry's sword looked puny by comparison. Harry began doing the one thing he could do, he began dodging. He ducked under a furious horizontal slash of the axe, leapt to one side as it came crashing down, and jumped over the axe as it came swinging by his feet. His last jump brought him flying towards Goyle, and so he thought he might as well try something. Harry raised the sword and brought the hilt crashing down on Goyle's head. He stood for a second, dazed, and then screamed with pain and fury. Blood began pouring from a cut above his eye. He began slashing even harder at the young wizard. Still, Harry dodged all his blows, and even was able to block a few. With a tremendous smash, Goyle smashed the axe down just after Harry had leapt out of the way. This time, the axe got stuck in the hard ground. Goyle tugged, grunted, and began pulling at the axe with all his might. Taking advantage of the situation, Harry brought the sword slicing through the long handle of the axe. Goyle looked down, surprised, and looked up I enough time to see Harry's fist crash into his face. Goyle dropped lack a sack of potatoes. The fire went out around Harry, and he could see Hermione with fingernail marks on her face. The crowd cheered wildly, and Hermione began to clap. She smiled, but still looked at him and said, "Harry you can be awfully thick sometimes."  
  
"The winner, Harold Potter!!" cried the announcer, and cheers erupted again from the onlookers. Harry grinned. A few teenage wizards were coming over to congratulate him. "That was amazing!" said a short, stocky wizard. "Where'd you learn to move like that?"  
  
"Well after dodging Bludgers, dodging him was no problem." The boys and girls around him looked confused. "Bludger? What on earth is a Bludger?" "You know, Quidditch." Harry started. The boys looked even more dumbstruck. "It's a game.where I'm from. You play on broomsticks."  
  
And Harry was off, explaining the rules, the four balls, and the player's positions on the team. As Harry went on, and started assigning positions, Hermione stood in a corner, scowling. She really liked him, but when he went off on these tangents, he was very irritating.  
  
".So you can't attack the Keeper unless the Quaffle is in the designated area," Harry was explaining, when Hermione finally had enough. Pulling out her wand, she fixed Harry with a piercing glare, and yelled "Petrificus Labiosus!" Harry's lips immediately froze in mid sentence, and he looked over at Hermione with eyes bulging. She came up to him. "Now we're even for this morning, dearie." She began laughing and casually waved her wand at Harry, whose lips popped apart and began grinning. "Sorry Hermione, I guess I got a little carried away." As they walked away toward the archery range, the boys and girls began talking excitedly about the amazing new game of Quidditch they just learned.  
  
Harry and Hermione had just enough time for one more obstacle before the sunset. They decided to go to the Archery Range. Hermione was grinning for some reason. They each paid a sickle, and received a bow and a quiver of arrows. Harry decided now would be a good time to one-up Hermione (He was still a bit sore over the lip-freezing charm). He pulled his bow up, and fired at the target. The arrow went directly through the bull's eye. Harry glanced at Hermione, his flashing green eyes alive with humor. "Beat that, Miss Granger!" Hermione just calmly took five large steps back, took an arrow out of the quiver, and in a flash and fired it. The arrow went flying towards the target, and with a loud crack, had severed Harry's arrow right down the middle. Hermione grinned at the dumbfounded look that suddenly spread over Harry's face. "I knew that those three years of summer camp would pay off. what? Did you think that just because we are in medieval times, that I would suddenly be a damsel in distress? I have more skills than you give credit for, Harry Potter." Harry just stood dumbstruck.  
  
"Hermione, remind me never to meet you in a dark alley."  
  
Hermione grinned, and looked at the sun peeking through the clouds. "It's almost sunset, we'd better get back to the Main Street."  
  
As the reached the crowded street, there suddenly came the sounds of whooshing arrows. A man on Harry's right side went down, bleeding from a leg wound. Harry looked up, and saw the attackers. Riding towards them were three men, dressed in thick brown leather armor. Each of them carried a crossbow, and on their breast was the symbol of a black dragon. As citizens began pulling out their wands, the horsemen pulled out wands and cried "Stupificamos!" All of the wizards with their wands already out slumped to the ground, unconscious. The rest paused, and put their wands back.  
  
The man in the lead reared his horse to a stop, and looked around at the assembled crowd. "Brother wizards, the Time of Sanctuary shall not last. There is still time. Take full advantage of you powers, and join my master Mordred in his glorious struggle against Arthur, your tyrannical King!" Harry scoffed, as nearly every face was etched with hatred at the name of Mordred. "How dare you speak that name in our presence!" A wizard yelled. He who must not be named shall not take any followers today!" Harry blinked. No, it couldn't be.  
  
"You! Boy!" yelled the head knight. What are you looking at like that. Harry realized he had been looking at the knight with a scornful expression. "I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out what it is." He knew immediately he should have kept his mouth shut. The knight grinned, showing a mouth missing a great many teeth. "You need to be taught manners, boy. Maybe if we took your little friend, you would be less rude to your elders." Harry glance at Hermione, who looked angry enough to attack them herself. But Harry wouldn't allow it. "No!" he shouted. He bowed his head towards the knight. "Forgive me, sir."  
  
The knight laughed harshly. "Not good enough boy. Bow!!"  
  
"Hold, Harry Potter!" came a voice from behind him. The voice was strong, but young. Harry turned to see a young man with long blonde hair coming forward, wearing a green dragon with a sword above it on his vest. "These men do not deserve your embarrassment." The brown knights gazed at this new knight with hatred. "This boy is of no concern of yours, White Knight!"  
  
The white knight showed no signs of backing down. "I am making him my concern. Step away!" He whipped out his wand.  
  
With a laugh, the three dark knights attacked. Harry and Hermione jumped to one side as they rode past. Two of them began battling the knight, while one turned his attention to Hermione. "Stupefy!" he yelled. Harry jumped, and pushed Hermione out of the way. Brave though this action was, it was not well thought out. Before Harry even hit the ground, his mind had become fogged, his eyes saw black, and he knew no more.  
  
"Harry? Harry?" Harry could hear Hermione calling his name. He opened his eyes slowly, to see himself in the dark Main Hall of Camelot Castle. Harry suddenly sprung up. "Hermione!!" He had nearly knocked the witch who was tending him over, and he saw Hermione, tear-streaked at his side. She rushed up and hugged him. "Ohhhh Harry, I was so worried. Harry hugged her back. He was so glad to see her again, the fact that she was returning the hug hardly registered on his face.  
  
"Ah, you're back. You've had quite a day Mr. Potter. Harry heard Arthur's voice coming from the doorway. He came in, looked at the two young wizards, and smiled. "Didn't I warn you two to be careful?" he said, with a trace of humor in his voice. "Well, you will be happy to know that you are not seriously harmed. Just a good night's sleep, I think. After you were taken out of the fight, the knights were defeated, with a little help from Hermione." Hermione grinned, and whispered, "I told you I'm not going to be your damsel in distress."  
  
"Now, I'd like to introduce you to your hero. It was a good thing I decided to send a knight to watch you, just in case. Benedicto!!"  
  
The blonde knight came strolling in, a small grin on his face. "Harry, meet your savior, Benedicto."  
  
"Benedicto Malfoy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, I know it's a bit of a long one, but I did leave you hanging for a while. I beg you all to please review these. It helps me want to keep writing!! Oh, and by the way, yes I have read "Quidditch Through the Ages", and I do know that my origin of Quidditch is inaccurate. But then again, so are most history books. See you guys with another chapter soon. Bye!! 


	9. The Gift of Giving

Disclaimer: OK, as you all should know by now, I am not J.K. Rowling, so these characters don't belong to me. By the way, the rating on this story might, MIGHT go up to R due to violence. But then again, First Knight was PG-13, so maybe not.  
  
Chapter 9: The Gift of Giving  
  
Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the young man in front of him. The pale eyes, the silvery blonde hair, his gaunt appearance. Yes, he certainly looked like a Malfoy. And yet, there seemed to be something different about him, maybe because he was smiling. Harry had never seen Draco or his father do anything except sneer, and the effect of a smile on a Malfoy's face was amazing. They looked.normal. Almost friendly, even. Harry stuck out his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
"Benedicto, Squire Harry. It is a pleasure."  
  
Harry now noticed that when he spoke, it was with a slight French lilt in his voice. He sounded as if English was not his first language. Harry shook his hand and bowed to him. Benedicto did the same, and turned and walked away.  
  
"A most faithful knight," Arthur said. "He has been here for the past ten years, working to bring the rest of his family over from France. Although they are a prominent wizarding family, I'm afraid they are not very wealthy." Harry did a silent double take. Imagining the Malfoys without gold was like imagining Christmas without presents. Presents. Harry suddenly remembered. He had forgotten to get Hermione a present!  
  
"Your Majesty, may I have a private word?" asked Harry. Arthur looked him in the eyes, nodded, and quietly asked Hermione to leave the room. "Ms. Granger, I would like a word with you as well. Please wait in the Hall. I will be with you shortly." Hermione nodded politely, gave Harry's hand one last squeeze, and left the room.  
  
"Now, young Harry, how may I help you?" Harry paused, uncertain of how to begin. "Urm.Arthur, say there was a person in your life who you feel.very strongly for."  
  
"You mean to love someone?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry, "To love someone. Say that you didn't know how to tell her, and not only that, because of one thing and another, you didn't buy this someone a Christmas gift."  
  
Arthur fixed Harry with a piercing gaze. "You mean Hermione, Harry?" Harry blushed scarlet, and looked at the floor.  
  
"I've never felt this way about anyone before, Your Majesty. I was looking through Hogsmeade, trying to find something, but everything seemed too normal. They were all presents that you would buy for friends. There was nothing that would work for a person who was.something more than a friend."  
  
Arthur looked passively at Harry. "Squire, you may have picked the wrong King to ask of such matters. I have had.rather bad luck with the opposite gender. The last girl I loved broke my heart, and caused me to lose my two best friends. As I looked back on those days, I began to search my own soul. Was it something I had done that had driven her into the arms of Lancelot? Could I have changed it? After a while, I began to see that fate has a way of overruling logical arrangements. That the heart has more control than the mind in its own affairs. And I thought that if love really did exist between these two people, who was I to stop them. But, sadly, they had broken the law. Nothing, not even love, could break the laws of Camelot. They were may greatest friends, but my pride, my vanity, forced me to tear us apart. Now, do you really want me to advise you on matters of the heart?"  
  
"Arthur, all I wanted to know, is if you had a suitable gift for a girl like this?"  
  
Arthur paused, and then smiled.  
  
"I believe I do, young Harry, I believe I do."  
  
Out in the hallway, the door opened in front of Hermione to reveal Harry and Arthur, standing in what appeared to be triumph. "I'll see you in our room, Hermione. Good night." And with that, Harry was gone, leaving only Hermione and The King.  
  
"Please enter Hermione." She willingly did so. Arthur looked down into her eyes, and a look of pain crossed over him. "Ms. Granger, please permit me to apologize for my actions earlier. I was unkind for baseless reasons, merely because you looked like.her."  
  
"Did Guenivere really mean that much to you?"  
  
"Oh yes, and so much more. Hermione, I believe that the world lives in a state of balance, of order. And that in that order, two people were made specifically for one another. In my case, it was Guenivere. She, of course ended up disagreeing. But when I see you and Harry together, I see what might be a match. Look deep within yourself, Hermione. Do you see it too?"  
  
Hermione was blinking tears out of her eyes. "Your Majesty, I don't know what I feel about Harry. I don't know how to deal with what I'm feeling. Why does the answer stay so hard to conceive when what I want is so apparent?"  
  
"Young lady," Arthur said, smiling, "Please tell me when you have figured that puzzle out, for it will save countless lovers years of.I believe you call it 'beating around the bush'. Until that time, you will just have to try your best to express how you feel, and as a way of apologized for my behavior, I would like to help you in your journey. Have you purchased a present for Harry yet?"  
  
"No, Your Majesty, I couldn't find anything perfect enough."  
  
"Well put. Well, Miss Granger, I believe that I have something here just perfect enough for a boy like Harry."  
  
It began again. The field, covered with thousands of Voldemorts. Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore disappearing from his side. Flashes of green light filled the air. A voice rang out "The Time of Sanctuary is over!!!" The sword came crashing down.  
  
Harry awoke screaming, with his scar searing in pain, his eyes filled with the tears he could not hold back any longer. He cried for himself, for his friends, and for the fact that there was no one there to comfort him. The sadness and utter hopelessness began to engulf him again. He sat in the bed, crying his terror out into the unfeeling night air.  
  
"Harry? Harry! What is it Harry!" Hermione's voice. It was close by his ear, shaking him out of his painful lull. He looked into her eyes, full of worry and compassion. He could no longer bear that sight. He jumped out of bed and sat by the window, looking out into the cold night sky, not wanting to see the fear in Hermione's eyes not wanting to know that he had put that fear there. Maybe it would have been better if they had never met.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione had run over to his window. "What's the matter, Harry? Why were you screaming?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, just leave me alone Hermione!"  
  
"Harry, I don't think that it's a good idea."  
  
"Think?! Why should we think nothing makes sense? Why am I here? Why are you here? Why does all of this keep happening to me?"  
  
"All of what, Harry?!" Hermione was close to hysterics now, tears welling up in her beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME BE, HERMIONE!!"  
  
"NO!! You cannot simply pull yourself away, Harry! You think you've been brave so far? Well real bravery comes in asking for help. Why are you so afraid of letting me in, Harry Potter?"  
  
"I.you.and I." Harry looked up into Hermione's pleading eyes. The look he found there broke whatever resistance he had. He broke down, sobbing, his head on her stomach, just wanting all the rest of the world to go away. Hermione stood silently, holding his head. She stood him up, and sat him on the windowsill. "Let me get a blanket, you must be freezing."  
  
"No. Please don't leave Hermione." Harry reached out and grabbed her arm. Hermione hesitated, nodded, and sat back down.  
  
"It's just. I've been having these nightmares." Harry recounted his dreams of the past two nights. As he spoke, his grip on Hermione's arm never weakened, as if he were afraid she would disappear if he let her go.  
  
"Harry.I'm so sorry." Hermione wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight to her. Harry returned the embrace weakly, draping his arms over Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"Harry, I never got a chance to thank you for taking that curse for me in Hogsmeade today. So, thank you."  
  
Harry looked up, a small grin on his face. "No problem. Anytime."  
  
"No, Harry. Really, thank you. You know, I bet you've heard this a hundred time from a hundred different people, but you are very brave. I think you're the bravest person I've ever met."  
  
Harry looked at her again. "You never met my parents."  
  
This time, Harry knew Hermione meant to drape her arm over him. It took a while for him to get back to sleep, as he feared what he might find when he did so. And he also began to think about her present for the next day.  
  
Hermione awoke to see snow falling outside her window, and a cold space in the bed next to her. Harry was gone. It was still very early, so Hermione looked around, trying to see if he had gone back to the window. She looked, and saw not Harry, but a small parcel wrapped in paper. Underneath the paper was a note, written in Harry's untidy cursive. "TO HERMIONE" it said "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS!" Well, Hermione thought, it's Christmas now. She opened the paper, and gasped. Inside was a ring, a gold ring with diamonds surrounding a pendant in the middle. The pendant was shaped like a small angel, with its wings spread and a small grin on its face. Hermione noticed that there was writing on the wrapping paper. "Put it on, then say my name."  
  
Hermione looked at the ring quizzically. "HARRY POTTER!" she yelled, not exactly sure how loudly she would have to say his name for something to happen. In response, the angel's eyes began to glow an emerald green, just like Harry's. And with a small pop, it burst from the ring, and began circling Hermione's head. Hermione watched, astounded, and yet beaming at this wondrous devise. Suddenly, without warning, the angel took off down the hall, heading for the stairs. Hermione quickly pulled on a robe and her shoes and took off after the speeding cherub. It flew down all the flights of stairs until it reached the Main Hall, where it made a sudden left and sped into the Great Hall. It stopped in front of the throne, spun around once, gave a small but distinguishable wink to Hermione, and flew back into the ring. Hermione was awestruck.  
  
"Surprise!" Harry yelled, appearing from behind the throne. "Happy Christmas!!"  
  
Hermione, jumped back, startled, and then began giggling.  
  
Harry grinned mischievously. "So, do you like it? Arthur said you might. It once belonged to Guenevere, and was passed down from generation to generation in her bloodline. That angel will find whoever you want, just say their name." Hermione stood beaming at Harry. "Oh Harry, its wonderful! Thank you so much!! Oooooo!!" She suddenly slapped the top of her head. "Stay right there, I'll be right back!!"  
  
Harry stood rooted to the spot as Hermione raced out of the room. In a few minutes, she returned, clutching a stitch in her side and with her other hand, a small wrapped package.  
  
"Happy.Christmas, Harry," Hermione gasped holding out the package. Harry took it, unwrapping it with trembling fingers. A stone fell out. The stone was emerald green and enclosed in gold. This, in turn was attached to a long, thin golden chain, like a necklace. Harry stared at it.  
  
"Hermione.it's.its beautiful."  
  
"I thought it matched your eyes," Hermione said, her eyes twinkling. "This stone is called the Eye of Truth, supposedly, the wearer can see things as they should be. I had Merlin give it its old power back, I suppose that's what you did, too?" Harry nodded, and slipped the chain around his neck. Strangely, everything looked the same. or did it? Harry saw doors in the hallways that weren't there a second ago. Harry realized, he could see the secret passages! "Wow, Hermione, this is amazing."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Harry."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Hermione."  
  
And as Harry looked up, something on the ceiling caught his eye. Directly above the throne was a large patch of.  
  
"Mistletoe?" Harry asked. He looked suddenly at Hermione, who grinned sheepishly. They felt their heads coming closer, and each kissed the other's cheek, lightly, and pulled back quickly, looking into each other's eyes. They stood this way for a full minute, before walking off, back up to their rooms.  
  
In the corner, there was suddenly a rustle of a cloak, and Merlin stood out from behind a pillar. They were finally understanding, he thought. They must realize that to each other, they are the real gift. They are the gift. Merlin smiled wisely. "I knew I put that mistletoe up for a reason," he muttered to himself, before walking away, up the stairs, to his room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, I promised you a H/Hr story, and it's starting to come into focus, isn't it? Merry Christmas to all of you, in case I don't get my next chapter out before that. Thank you to all who reviewed, and I beg you to keep reviewing. It makes me want to keep writing faster!! Thank you all again.  
  
Hudson_lv426 


	10. Book of Revelations

Disclaimer: Harry and the gang belong to J.K. Rowling, who rules over everything. I am a lowly college kid.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Book of Revelations  
  
Ron awoke in an easy chair in the Gryffindor Common Room early on Christmas morning. He looked around, and was surprised to see a large number of presents lying on the floor at his feet. With all that was going on, he had nearly forgotten about it being Christmas! He attacked the pile at his feet, finding a mismatched pair of socks at the top. Dobby, he thought. House elves never forget a kind deed. There was his regular maroon sweater from his mother, along with some homemade fudge. Hagrid had sent him a long hunting knife with his name etched into the wooden hilt. And Fred and George had sent him.a toilet seat, with a note proclaiming "COMPLIMENTS OF THE MARAUDERS OF HOGWARTS!" Ron grinned at his gifts, and then noticed something strange. There were three small gifts down at the bottom of his pile. The first one was from Hermione.  
  
Ron opened the small package to find a moving picture in a frame. The picture was of Harry, Ron, and Hermione all grinning and waving up at him. Ron smiled and read the small note to him.  
  
"Merry Christmas. We will always be here with you. Love, from Hermione."  
  
Ron quickly turned to the second gift. This one was from Harry. He tore the wrapping off, to find a small glass case, with a badge in the middle. The badge was gold and beautiful, with four words emblazoned on the front: RONALD WEASELY: HEAD BOY. He looked quickly down at the small note to him.  
  
"To us, you always will be. Your best friend, Harry Potter."  
  
Ron fought back his tears, looking at his gifts from his two best friends. He looked down at the gift, which was a simple letter by the look of it, and knew immediately whom it was from. A large paw print was stamped onto the front of the letter: This card was from Sirius.  
  
"Dear Ron, Merry Christmas. I've heard from Dumbledore that you are surprisingly alone this Christmas, so I thought I'd come by and visit. Please be alone in the Common Room at midnight. Your dear friend, Sirius Black."  
  
Ron checked the time. It was ten in the morning. He thought he might as well go looking for Neville, and play in the new snow outside. It was good to have friends, Ron thought. And he knew that he, Harry, and Hermione would always be friends, no matter where they went, and he was happy for their friendship.  
  
Late that night, Ron sat alone in the Common Room, staring into the fire. The book had become very interesting in the last few hours. Harry in Hogsmeade, and the two of them finally beginning to open up to each other. It was about bloody time, thought Ron. If the two of them falling in love took much longer, they will have graduated by the time they finally expressed their feelings. Well, maybe this book had its purposes in bringing both of them in after all.  
  
Ron's thoughts were interrupted by a commotion in the fireplace. "Move OVER, Remus!" Ron heard, followed by the sounds of a punch landing. Through the flames, he saw two heads fighting for a spot. "All right, Sirius, but give me a chance soon." The head in front belonged to Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. He looked different than the last time Ron saw him. Last year, Sirius had moved out of his cave in the mountains and had gone to live in Professor Lupin's flat. And although they were friends, living in such cramped conditions tended to bring out the. colorful side of people. The head behind Sirius belonged to Ron's onetime Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. Lupin looked slightly testy right now, and it appeared that he had lost the battle for the place at the front of the fire.  
  
"Padfoot, Moony, good to see you," Ron said with a small grin. "And Merry Christmas to you both."  
  
"Merry Christmas Ron," they both said. "So, how are things Ron? Been keeping up with your studies? How's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Lupin.  
  
"We could really use you back. Do you know what its like having PERCY teaching me something? It's almost as bad as when Lockhart was here! I hope he decides to take up that new position in the Ministry. So, how's the fight against You-Know-Who?" That question sobered the two up.  
  
"Well, we can't tell you exactly what we're doing, except that we're working hard, and hope to catch him soon. He's a sneaky little bugger, but with a little luck, this might all be over by next Christmas." Sirius smiled. "But that schedule has a lot to do with what's going on with the people inside that book over there."  
  
"Yeah, I don't get it. Why did the book pull them in? They haven't done anything incredibly useful in there. Not yet at least. And why did it pick those two? I mean, I know that they've been falling for each other."  
  
"WHAT!" cried Sirius, causing Lupin to begin chuckling. "You mean you didn't know, Padfoot? Your Harry's godfather, and you don't know?! It was obvious. When I was teaching them."  
  
"Oh, shut up, you flea-magnet!" Sirius yelled. "Well, that is an.interesting development. Perhaps within that lies the reason that both of them were sent. Now that you mention it, they do remind me much of Lily and James. Lily was the brightest girl in our class, but incredibly shy. And James, well, James might have been brave on the Quidditch field, and may have led our little band of Marauders on our nightly escapades, but when it came to women. lets just say he needed bravery of another sort. It took me, Remus, and even Wormtail working together to finally unite them. But when they did, they were a match made in heaven, almost as if the were fated to be together. Believe me, all this might be for the best."  
  
"But it still doesn't explain why they were pulled in to begin with!" yelled Ron. And then he quickly looked around to make sure he hadn't wakened anyone else.  
  
"No, it doesn't," said Sirius, frowning. "From what I can see, Harry has been gaining a lot of physical prowess, almost as if he is in training for something. And I don't like the sound of this Mordred fellow. He sounds like bad news to me. And well, King Arthur seems to be physically pretty weak right now. Put it all together, and I don't know what it means, but it sounds like Camelot's in a heap of trouble. Maybe Harry's there to help fix it. And Hermione, too."  
  
Ron looked into the flames. "You two take care of yourselves," he said. He had been worrying about these two men (and to a lesser degree, Snape) ever since they took up the fight against You-Know-Who. And he did not want either of them to be lost. There was trouble in Hogwarts and Camelot, and Ron only hoped that soon all of his friends would be in the same place.  
  
"And you take care too, young man," said Remus, looking at Ron as a beloved student. "Remember, bravery comes in all forms, not just by fighting wizards. Stay strong for your friends, and that may be one of the bravest things of all."  
  
"Oh, and by the way, before we leave, we brought you a little Christmas cheer," Sirius said with a grin. "Have fun, and keep in contact with us!" And with a small pop, both wizards were gone.but Ron saw something amidst the flames. It was a fiery red tunic. Ron picked it up, and noticed that the shirt had not been burned. It was a fireproof shirt! And tucked inside of the front pocket was a note. "This used to belong to Sirius. From one Marauder to another, Merry Christmas." Ron stood there in the tunic, with the red clashing terribly with his hair, and with his heart full of joy, walked over to the book.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Christmas morning was a cheery event in Camelot Castle, with Harry and Hermione joining into a large snowball fight with a number of children in the grounds outside the castle, followed by an immense lunch in the Great Hall. During the meal, the talk among the knights turned to home.  
  
"I was born and raised in Hogsmeade! Any man who can show me a purer birthright, let him come forth and prove his valor!" cried Sir Cadogan, after downing yet another pint of mead. Throughout the conversation, Harry noticed that Benedicto Malfoy had kept silent, looking pensively into his roast. Harry looked over at Hermione, who looked sadly at the pale young man across from them.  
  
"What about you, Benedicto?" asked Harry. Malfoy looked up, looking as if he wished the subject could be changed. "Well," he started, a small hitch to his voice, "I am from a very old wizarding family, with a long heritage in France. I am the youngest of six children, all of them wizards."  
  
"Yeah, and half of them have gone bad, haven't they Malfoy?" cried Sir Cadogan. "You won't find any such riff-raff in my lineage, let me tell."  
  
"Silence, you old fool!" Benedicto was suddenly up from his seat, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade. "Yes, my brothers and I have gone different ways! Our family crest has been tarnished with the filth of treachery, and many have forgotten the old ways of valor and truth! But I for one shall not take kindly to insults against them. Who here dares defend their family as completely innocent? We all have histories we would rather forget, but I think that it is not as much who we were, as who we come to be!"  
  
Silence filled the room after Malfoy's outburst, leaving all of the knights sitting at the table with looks of shock or embarrassment on their faces. King Arthur finally broke the silence.  
  
"Brother knights, I propose a toast. To our family here!" His hand swept over all at the table. "May our rivalries be small, may the bonds of brotherhood never break, and may all our descendants be so lucky."  
  
"Hear, hear!" cried Harry, Hermione, and all the knights. Benedicto looked with furious pride at the King. Harry had to keep reminding himself that this young man was a Malfoy.  
  
After the meal, most of the knights retired to their chambers for a nice winter's nap, but Harry, Hermione, and Benedicto, feeling restless, decided to go out to the training field. The training field was set up on what would eventually become the Quidditch field, and had an assortment of wooden sticks shaped like swords, and a large archery pitch. Benedicto challenged Harry to a friendly little duel. "Come on, Squire Potter, lets see how good you really are," smiled Malfoy, putting Harry on. As they both chose their weapons, Harry turned to Benedicto. "I'm sorry if you didn't want to talk about your family back there," he said. "I know what its like to have some bad apples in the family tree."  
  
"I am not proud of what my family has done, but I am proud of what I am doing. I came here as a student ten years ago, when I was 17, leaving behind a young wife and unbeknownst to me, a young son. After I graduated, I stayed on with King Arthur after the Time of Sanctuary was begun. In the beginning, he was strong." Benedicto and Harry bowed to one another.  
  
"But after Lancelot and Guenevere were cast out, it seemed as if his power was waning."  
  
"But why would the spell take energy away from the King? He didn't cast it. Merlin did."  
  
"Yes, but part of the spell requires a person to bear the responsibility of the spell. They must keep it strong through their strength. And Arthur (Harry and Benedicto took up their positions) has been keeping the spell strong for five years. I think that when Guenevere left, she took part of his will, his power with her. And that, I think, is why Mordred is trying to go for the throne again."  
  
Harry stopped in mid-swing. "But Arthur said that the Time of Sanctuary was merely an attempt at equality. Why try so hard for this, when Mordred could be so easily defeated with the aid of magic?"  
  
Benedicto took advantage of Harry's lapse to begin a new attack. "Harry, I cannot tell you, for I do not think it would be safe. But you can trust me when I say that Arthur has many reasons for doing what he has done, and leave it at that." With a mighty swing, Benedicto broke Harry's sword in two. "Do you trust me, Squire Harry?"  
  
Harry paused. Trust in a Malfoy? "Yes, Malfoy, I trust you."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked down the darkening corridors after the fight in the courtyard, looking for Merlin. Harry thought he might be able to give some answers about the Time of Sanctuary spell. Harry tried a door on his left, and Hermione tapped his shoulder. "What are you doing," she asked.  
  
Harry realized that this must be one the secret passages. He could see it because of the Eye of Truth he wore. Hermione couldn't see the passages; it just looked like a brick wall to her. Harry was about to tell her this when he froze. It had just hit him. "Come on, Hermione!" Harry yelled, grabbing her by the hand.  
  
They began rushing through the corridors, down stairs, and into the corridor where they had heard the two plotting voices on their first day. Hermione was looking perplexed. "Harry, what are we doing down here? Merlin's room is upstairs!"  
  
Harry pushed open the door to Snape's office, and saw, quite clearly, a door in the wall. Quickly, he ran up to the door and pushed it. With a small squeak, the door opened in on its hinges. Harry and Hermione stared at the entrance for a moment, nodded at each other and proceeded through the passage.  
  
The passage was dark and musty, with cobwebs hanging over much of the ceiling. Harry could feel the floor winding steadily upward, and towards Hogsmeade. But something wasn't right. "Hermione, I thought Arthur said that he knew most of the secret passages in here. How come he didn't know about this one?"  
  
"Well, this is Snape's office in our time. It probably belonged to the potions master back then, too. Arthur probably never saw the inside of that room before he was King."  
  
The trail finally ended at a stone staircase. Harry took the lead, walking up what felt like a mile of stairs before finally coming to a trapdoor with strange runes written on it. Hermione peered at it. "If I'm reading it right, these are the names of previous potions masters. My word, these go back centuries. All the way back to Arsenius Jigger. And-Oh my goodness, the last potions master to put his name in here. Mordred of Camelot!"  
  
Hermione shuddered. "He knows how to get into the castle."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The passage back to the Potion Master's room was taken at a sprint. Harry and Hermione rushed through the hallways, up the stairs and into the throne room, where Arthur, Merlin, and Benedicto were in fervent conversation. Arthur rose as he saw the two approach him. "What is it? What's happened?"  
  
"Arthur, why didn't you tell us that Mordred used to be a teacher here? We found a passage that he could be using to get into the Castle. Through the Potion Master's chamber."  
  
Arthur looked down at them. "I did not know that there was a passage through there. I have found nearly every passage in this castle, but I fear that many of its secrets evade me."  
  
Hermione looked at the King, a mark of distrust on here face. "Why do you continue with the Time of Sanctuary? If Mordred is planning to get into the Castle, and has passages to get in, magic might be able to help protect the grounds."  
  
Arthur looked suddenly tired again. He looked up, opened his mouth, and looked down again. Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your Majesty, it is time for them to know." Arthur looked up, nodded, and rose.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, come with me." They followed, and Arthur led them into the Round Table Room. "Now you must understand that I couldn't tell you this until I was sure I could trust you both, and until you knew enough to understand your relationship to this." Arthur unsheathed his sword, and placed it over a small crack at the base of the table. At the sword's touch, the crack widened and opened, revealing a set of stairs leading down to a small stone table and a shrine with a purple satin curtain over it. He took a deep breath and opened the curtain.  
  
A dazzling light came from the inside of the shrine. It seemed to almost hum with power. A smell of such purity swept over Harry and Hermione that it almost hurt their noses. Finally, the gleaming light dissipated, and they were able to see inside the shrine.  
  
There, resting on a pillow, was a cup. A small, wooden cup, covered with dents and scratches, and bearing one large scratch in the shape of a cross over its upper half. Harry was amazed that a cup such as this could give off so much power. "Why did you want to show us this, Your Majesty?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because," Arthur said, his voice low and reverent, "this is the Holy Grail."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, that's it for now. Merry Christmas, and keep reviewing. More fin to come! 


	11. The Storm

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm actually J.K. Rowling, and I just decided to write really mediocre fanfiction to keep you all guessing. Actually, I own neither Harry, nor King Arthur, and think that it is a good thing that I don't.  
  
Chapter 11: The Storm  
  
Throughout Christmas morning, the air around the castle Camelot had been warming, and soon the snow began to melt. Not much, but enough to start the flow of water over the many turrets. The sun shone brightly through the morning, adding to a blinding shine over the land. But as the day went on, a cold, hard wind began blowing in from the North, bringing with it dark, boiling clouds. There was a feeling of electricity in the air, as a huge storm slammed into Camelot. A cold rain began to fall, drenching the land in cold and dark. The lightning flashed, and the thunder rumbled. And for the two young wizards in the castle, the tension was just as electric.  
  
The cup, resting on its satin pillow in front of Harry and Hermione still had a strange glow to it, as if it were projecting light instead of merely reflecting it. The pair gazed upon the Grail in wonder. Behind them, Arthur put a hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
"Do you know why they call this a Grail? It comes from the Latin "graduale", meaning "step by step". Such is the path toward it. Knowledge and power, along with a better understanding of self accompany you in the journey towards the cup. That is why I could not tell you all that I shall tell you now. Come with me."  
  
Arthur led them up the stairs, and as Harry exited the stairway, the table suddenly enclosed it again. Only a crack in the Round Table showed where the stairway used to be. Arthur motioned for them to sit.  
  
"You can see now why we have such security around the castle. The Grail is a powerful object, and it requires powerful protection. Sir Galahad found the Grail after a long search throughout many lands. He brought it back to Camelot, where all the knights remaining took a vow to protect the Grail, but never use it. Only one refused the vow. Sir Mordred. He fought for use of the cup, taking on the crown for control of the power. He lost, but he gave me this." Arthur traced his finger along the scar that ran from his chin to his ear.  
  
"After Mordred left, we decided that the castle was not safe for such an object. All the knights who took the vow to protect the Grail decided to give up their powers in the Time of Sanctuary. As you can guess, the spell is not only a nullification; it stops a spell in its tracks. Any magic used without the consent of Merlin would rebound on the performing wizard. I had knights who could withstand any Muggle attack, and I thought that it would be safe."  
  
Harry interrupted him. "But if the Time of Sanctuary stopped all magic in the castle, how is the Grail still able to glow like that? Wouldn't any magic that resides in the Grail cease as well?"  
  
Arthur looked at him seriously. "There is more in the world than magic, Harry. Magic is a bond between nature and those with the power to control it. The Grail, Harry, is more than magic. The power of the cup is not found in the blood that it caught at the Crucifixion, or the fact that it was used at the Last Supper. That is not what gave the cup its holy power. The power of the Grail lies in the faith that people have in it. I have faith in the grace of the cup. Mordred has faith in the power the cup wields."  
  
"But I still don't understand why we are here," said Hermione.  
  
"Since the beginning of time," said Arthur, "the powers of good and the powers of evil have been in constant combat, not only in the physical realm, but in the mental and the moral as well. In this conflict, there are those who are born to be the champions of good and evil. Only two men, once a generation. The champions are always from the same bloodlines, reaching back far into the kings of ancient times. Now, the struggle for control in this battle usually ends in a stalemate, but there are weapons that can, for a time at least, destroy the champion of the other side. This grail is one of those weapons. If Mordred took control of the cup and was able to harness its power, he could destroy all that we have tried to create here. Mordred is the Dark Champion. His blood flows to modern times, in which there is a wizard who Merlin tells me is called Voldemort. I am the Champion of Light in this age. When we heard that there was a wizard who had bested this Voldemort numerous times, we knew that we had found the Champion of Light in yours. Harry, you have been chosen."  
  
A resounding silence filled the room after Arthur's revelation. Harry looked as if he had just been hit with a sledgehammer. His face had gone pale and rigid, as if he were made of marble.  
  
"And only with your help can this evil stopped," said Arthur quietly  
  
Harry stared for a minute, gulped, and whispered softly, "It's bullshit."  
  
"Harry…"began Arthur.  
  
"IT'S BULLSHIT!" cried Harry. "I don't want this!" And with that he ran from the room.  
  
Arthur looked down, and then at Hermione, who had been silent throughout the entire revelation. She suddenly leapt out of her seat and faced Arthur.  
  
"Why me, Arthur? Why did the book carry me here with him?"  
  
"When a champion is chosen, there is always another. A perfect match, a soul mate. For me it was Guenevere. As you can guess by that, you are not bound to your choices as strongly as Harry is. But you are his soul mate, his love. You have felt it since you met him, and have felt the same for him."  
  
Hermione wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes," she said simply," I love him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry had run back into the Common Room, and threw open a window which opened to a balcony. Around him, the thunder raged, the wind howled, and the rain soaked him to the bone. "I don't want this!" Harry cried to the wind. "I wanted nothing more than to be an ordinary wizard! Why does this all happen to me?"  
  
"Because," came a voice from behind him, "it's in your blood."  
  
Harry turned to see Hermione standing on the balcony behind him, her tears mingling with the pouring rain. "Didn't you hear Arthur? The Champions are always chosen from the same lineage. You have the blood of heroes running through your veins, Harry. The blood of kings. But it isn't you. You are not who they were, or who you children will be. You are Harry Potter!"  
  
"But why do I have to be this as well! The Boy who Lived, and the Boy who will Die, just like my father did!"  
  
"Harry, stop looking behind you, and stop trying to see what lies ahead of you! See what's standing in front of you right now!! Me, Harry, me!" Hermione was on the verge of losing control. She had just thrown away any remnants of friendship. Whatever step was taken next, it would change their relationship.  
  
Harry looked thunderstruck. He seemed to have lost the capability for speech.  
  
"Harry, please say something." Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry gulped a few times, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You make me want to be a hero, Hermione." He whispered to her. He opened his arms to her, and she rushed to him, holding him tightly.  
  
"Harry, I…" Hermione began, but found Harry's lips blocking her. She looked up, startled, and saw his emerald green eyes staring back at her. Their arms wrapped around each other, and they both suddenly felt the joy of being with each other.  
  
Outside on the balcony, the rain was whipped around by the wind, causing the two bodies in each other's arms to have goose bumps. The thunder roared and lightning flashed overhead. But in the minds of the two figures in the rain, there was nothing but the other. Harry had Hermione, Hermione had Harry, and the storm had lost its power over them.  
  
Love can do that to you.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yes!! I loved writing that chapter! Keep reviewing, ladies and gents. Its great to hear from you! 


	12. Time and Time Again

Reminder: All these folks belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 12: Time and Time Again  
  
The air around Gryffindor tower had been quiet and peaceful. The room was empty, save the solitary figure by the fire. The figure had been sitting still for hours, following every detail of the book in front of him. Then his eyes fell upon the new line being printed at the bottom of the page. And suddenly, the silence was broken: "IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" Ron yelled, and fell back into his chair, laughing. "Harry and Hermione, sitting in a tree," he mused to himself. "Good job guys! Good luck." Then he remembered the danger that they were both in. "Good luck," he said again, more solemnly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A pair of eyes watched the two lovers in the rain. They had been standing in each other embrace for the past five minutes, and it was time to call them back. "Ahem," coughed the intruder. Harry and Hermione jumped and whipped around to see Merlin, standing there, watching them with a strange smile playing across his shining face.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, really I do, but I'm afraid that the time has come for less…enjoyable matters. Please follow me."  
  
Merlin led Harry and Hermione through the halls, and as the reached the Great Hall casually flicked his wand toward them, muttering "Siccus." Suddenly, they found that their clothes and hair were dry.  
  
"You need to be comfortable for what is to come," said Merlin.  
  
Merlin led the two into in to the Round Table Room, where Arthur sat at his spot. He looked up as the two approached.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, what I must ask you to do is very difficult. I can no longer sustain the time of sanctuary. My strength has ebbed. I need you, Harry, to take my place. And Hermione, he will not be able to do it without you. Are you willing to bear this responsibility?"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "You don't have to," Harry whispered. "I would understand."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'm not afraid. We're together on this, all the way. 'Til…"  
  
Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "Death do us part?" Hermione nodded, hesitated, and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Let's just make sure it doesn't come to that," she said.  
  
Harry nodded, and they both turned to Arthur. "We'll do it," said Harry firmly.  
  
Merlin nodded, and Arthur stiffened. He looked as if he were preparing himself mentally for what was coming. Merlin motioned for the two to sit at the table, which they did. Harry's seat was that of Sir Bors, with the giant cross. Hermione's seat bore the name of Sir Percival, with a picture of a book with two lions on the cover. Merlin stood behind them, placing a hand on their shoulders.  
  
"Place one hand on the table, and give the other hand to your partner." Harry and Hermione stretched out their arms onto the table, and grasped each other's hand tightly. Arthur rose, knelt between the two, and placed a hand on both their arms. His eyes were closed, his will resolute. "It will be alright," he whispered, more to himself than to Harry or Hermione.  
  
Merlin had pulled out his wand, and was walking around the table, muttering softly. As his voice began to gain volume, Harry caught bits of words that he couldn't understand. He looked at Hermione who shook her head. "It sounds like Runic, but I can't understand it."  
  
Merlin began to raise his arms, and now Harry could hear snatches of Latin between the runes. It sounded like a prayer. A spell that was also a prayer. Merlin raised his voice as a howling wind blew in from the Great Hall. "Do you, Harry Potter," Merlin yelled, "Swear to faithfully uphold the code of Camelot, to live in honor, to defend truth and justice at all costs?"  
  
Harry's eyes were watering from the wind. "I DO!" he screamed.  
  
"And do you, Hermione Granger, promise to support and love Harry Potter, to be brave, honest, virtuous, and kind, and to serve the cause without tire or weakness?"  
  
Harry felt Hermione grip his hand tighter. "I DO!" cried Hermione.  
  
"SANCTUM SANTORUM! SANCTUM SANCTORUM! TRIBUO LA POTENTIA DE TEMPUS SANCTORUM A HAROLD POTTER!!"  
  
At these words, a light shot from Arthur's eyes and mouth. The light condensed, swirled, and shot down into Harry. Harry suddenly felt a surge of energy, and a pressure on his chest, like a weight had been placed on his heart. The weight was unbearable, forcing him to the floor. Gasping for breath, he reached up his hands towards the ceiling.  
  
"Hermione! Go to him!" Merlin yelled.  
  
Hermione rushed over to Harry, and put her arms around him. "I'm here…I'm here," she whispered. She cradled Harry's head in her arms. Harry looked up into her eyes. It was a pitiful stare. "Oh Harry," she cried. She brought her head, and kissed him. The kiss seemed to give him renewed strength, for he suddenly gasped and sat up.  
  
Arthur had taken his feet again. "It will get better with time, Harry. Now you control the Time of Sanctuary, but there is one more item you will need." He drew out the sword from his side.  
  
"This is Excalibur, Harry. It has served me faithfully for years, and it is the only key that opens the stairway to the Grail. Take it. You may need it."  
  
Arthur handed the sword to Harry, who realized with a start that he knew the blade. "This sword belonged to Godric Gryffindor! I used it when I was fighting the basilisk."  
  
"Yes," Arthur nodded. "Gryffindor was a Champion as well. In times of great crisis, past Champions may come to the aid of future Champions. The hat sensed you needed aid, so it sent Excalibur to you. And now, it has returned."  
  
Harry sat down. He still felt incredibly tired, as if he had been running all day. His face was flush, and his breathing ragged. So was the face of the young knight who burst through the door. "Your Majesty!" he panted, "Mordred's troops, they attacked our outer defenses during the storm! Our forces are being beaten back towards the castle. I don't know how much longer we can hold them!"  
  
The young man fainted. Harry looked at the King, who's face had turned hard and cold. "It is no longer safe here for you. You must leave together to ensure the Sanctuary of Camelot."  
  
"Your majesty, we will do what we can," said Hermione.  
  
"It will not be enough!" shouted a new voice from the hallway.  
  
A thrill of terror went up Harry's spine. Even without turning, he knew that voice. It was cold, and high, like an icy wind on a winter day. Harry turned, and saw silhouetted in the doorway, a tall lanky man. The only distinguishable features on his face were his eyes, burning red from deeply set sockets. He wore brown leather armor, with a black dragon on the chest. It was Mordred.  
  
"Well, well, well. Dad!" Mordred cackled, as he stepped forward. "Giving lessons to new students? Their fates are already sealed. We can't have them going back to their own time. You could save your own life, though, by giving me the Grail."  
  
"You will not have it while I live, Mordred. Squire Harry, give me back my sword. The Time of Sanctuary will stay intact in me, and you and Hermione must go."  
  
Harry stared for a moment. Then he realized-it was bluff. Arthur would let Mordred think that he was the controller of the spell, giving time for Harry and Hermione to escape. Composing himself, Harry handed the sword to Arthur, and stepped back. "Good luck, Your Majesty," Harry said, bowing. Hermione did the same, with her eyes streaming. Then they both turned and ran.  
  
"Harry, we can't just leave him!" said Hermione. "He might die!"  
  
"He was willing to die, to save us. And Camelot! We have to get out of here."  
  
As the two ran through the empty corridors, Harry kept thinking back to Arthur and Mordred in the Great Hall. He really did want to go back and help, but he couldn't afford anything happening to Hermione. Not now that he knew about her. Then, while turning a corner, Harry ran straight into Benedicto.  
  
"Ouch! Harry! Hermione! What are you still doing here? Here, I can get you out!" He grabbed each of their arms, and began pushing them towards a door.  
  
"No! Malfoy, take Hermione! I need to go back to Arthur, and help him defeat Mordred." Harry pushed Hermione toward the door.  
  
"What, Arthur's trying to defeat Mordred!? Where are they?"  
  
"In the Throne Room, but that doesn't matter. I need you to look after Hermione. I'm trusting you with her. It's imperative that nothing happen to her. Arthur gave the Power of Sanctuary to me. Do you understand?"  
  
Benedicto looked paler than usual, but nodded firmly, and grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"Wait!" cried Hermione. "Harry, I have to tell you now. I love you!"  
  
Harry nodded. "I love you too, Hermione." He grabbed her into a furious embrace. "Now get out, and be careful."  
  
She pulled away from him. "Take this, so you can find me." She gave Harry the ring he had given her that morning. Had it only been that morning? It had seemed like ages ago. Harry nodded, slipped the ring onto his pinky finger, and motioned to Malfoy, who opened the door that for the two of them, led to freedom.  
  
"Here, Harry. You might need this." Benedicto gave Harry his sword.  
  
"Thank you. Good luck. Now go!"  
  
As Benedicto grabbed her hand again, and led her out the door, Harry called after them. "I'll see you again soon! Believe in me!"  
  
And just like that, Harry found himself alone in the hallway. He raced back to the Great Hall.  
  
As he entered, Harry heard the clash of metal on metal, and saw Arthur and Mordred on the far end of the room. It was clear that although Arthur was strong, Mordred was younger, stronger, and was gaining the upper hand. His swings had gained a ferocious repetition, as if trying to break through Excalibur itself. With a yell, Harry entered into the fray, sword raised. Mordred saw him coming and punched him in the face, knocking him backwards. Harry felt blood come from his lip. But his interference had given Arthur time to get to his feet, and to parry Mordred's next blow, and launch a new attack.  
  
And so the two swordsmen began battling the lone figure in brown. Mordred was fighting tooth and nail, but the tide of the battle had turned. Then, he dodged one of Arthur's attacks, and clubbed him in the gut with the butt of his sword. Arthur doubled over, gasping for air, and Harry swung wildly at Mordred to distract him. Mordred countered, kicked Harry hard in the groin, and rammed his knee into Harry's head. Harry went down, seeing stars, and had dropped his sword. He shook his head, blinked, and looked up in time to see Mordred stand over the fallen Arthur, and raise his sword high in the air.  
  
"The Time of Sanctuary is over!!" Mordred yelled, and he brought the sword crashing down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What? Are you joking? This isn't the end! This is a cliffhanger! A little something to whet your appetite for the next chapter. See you all soon, and please keep reviewing. ;) 


	13. Non Nobis

Disclaimer: I only own my story. I'm borrowing the characters from J.K. Rowling, and have promised to have them back in their beds by ten. Read on, true believers!!!  
  
Chapter 13: Non Nobis  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The Time of Sanctuary is over!" cried Mordred, and brought the sword crashing down.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" cried Harry, but it was too late. Arthur's face contorted into a grimace, slacked, and then was still. His pale open eyes forcibly reminded Harry of Cedric Diggory. He felt an anger welling up within him that he had not felt since his last encounter with Voldemort in the graveyard back in his fourth year. This force had killed so many. Harry's friends and enemies had felt the evil hand of Voldemort. No longer, thought Harry angrily. This ends now! His knuckles turned white as he gripped the sword in his hands. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and charged at the laughing figure of Mordred.  
  
"For Arthur!!" he yelled, and Swung wildly at Mordred's head. Mordred leapt out of the way, his eyes glinting with hatred. His face had taken on an animal stare, so he looked inhuman as he leapt at Harry, his own bloodied sword raised. But Harry was ready. He swung his sword at Mordred's colliding in midair, and knocking Mordred off balance. Now it was Harry's turn to take up the attack, which he did with great relish. He swung and swung, thrust at Mordred's weak sided, but could not get through. Mordred blocked one of Harry's thrusts and brought a kick up that landed on Harry's head. He fell to the floor, his sword falling away with a clatter.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you just yet," said Mordred through gritted teeth. "I think a little punishment is in order first."  
  
Mordred whipped out his wand from its holster, and shouted "Crucio!" The spell flew out of the wand, but then Harry could see it stop, and fly back upon its caster!  
  
"Noooooo!!!" cried Mordred, his face torn with anguish. Harry got back to his feet. "The Time of Sanctuary lives on, Mordred, which is more than I can say for you!"  
  
He walked over and picked up Excalibur from Arthur's fallen form, and swung it a few times. "Goodbye, Voldemort," Harry said quietly.  
  
Then a voice, a cold, harsh voice from behind Harry called out. "Hold Potter! Not another movement."  
  
Harry turned and saw, walking towards him, Malfoy. He had a long knife held up against Hermione's throat. "One more move," he drawled, "and your little girlfriend goes the way of your parents!"  
  
Harry, froze, disbelieving. "I-I trusted you!" Malfoy laughed, a cold, cruel, mad laugh.  
  
"You fool! Did you really think that I would desert my master? The Malfoys have been the servants of the Dark Champion for generations! And when I joined the Court of Camelot, it was on his orders. Someone willing to give up their own power to stay near the real power. The power of the King, and the power of the Grail! Now drop you sword."  
  
Excalibur clattered to the ground. "Now let her go," ordered Harry, his voice shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Benedicto smirked, and said in a drawl completely familiar to Harry, "No, I think I'll keep her, Potter. The Power of the Grail needs to be on ground both magic and sacred. As of now, this place qualifies as neither. Now, listen to me. I will send you instructions on where to go briefly. When you receive them, take the Grail and we shall trade it for the girl." Mordred had risen slowly to his feet, still feeling the pain of his rebounded curse.  
  
"Now, if I see you or so much as one of the knights trying to follow us out of the castle, I swear I will give Hermione here a cut to rival that one on you head. Perhaps," Malfoy said, backing out of the room, "A little deeper." His laughter echoed throughout the halls, while Harry stood in a freefall of hate and betrayal.  
  
A white shimmering light, suddenly appeared next to Harry, and Merlin was standing beside him. He looked, and saw Arthur, and knelt. "I should not have left," he said miserably. When the young knight came in, I went to check on the frontlines. Mordred's troops will be here soon."  
  
Harry took his hand, and lifted him to his feet. "Merlin, they've got Hermione! Mordred and Malfoy. They said they were taking her to a place both magic and holy! Do you know what they mean?"  
  
Merlin stood for a moment, pensive. "Yes," he said miserably, "they are taking her to Avalon. It is the resting place of the Knights of the Round Table. And it is virtually impossible to get to without some sort of direction. Even I don't know where it is."  
  
Then it hit Harry. "The ring! I have Hermione's ring! It could find her!"  
  
Merlin's eyes brightened, slightly. "It could, but are you really willing to sacrifice the Grail for Hermione?"  
  
"I'm not sacrificing anything!" yelled Harry. "We've already sacrificed enough! But I need to go there, and save her."  
  
"Very well, I will help you as much as I can. But before you go, there is some business to take care of. Merlin looked at the fallen form of Arthur. "Help me take him out to the Lake, Harry."  
  
Harry and Merlin carried the prone form of Arthur down to the edge of the lake, where a cluster of boats was tied to the dock. Merlin untied one of them, and lay Arthur's body onto its hull. With a push, the boat went out into the lake, gliding on a current that Harry could not see the source of. Merlin pointed his wand toward the ship, and with tears in his eyes, muttered "incendio." The boat burst into flames, and as it got to the middle of the Lake, began to sink. The light from the fire reflected off Harry's eyes, as he thought of the song that his church used to sing at funerals.  
  
Non nobis domine, domine.  
  
Non nobis, domine.  
  
Sed nominee, sed nominee,  
  
Tuo da gloriam.  
  
Not to us, Lord, but to your name be the glory, Harry thought. Ashes to ashes, but those of us who live do not forget. I will make him pay for what he did.  
  
The fire from the pyre boat lit Harry's eyes, until it sank beneath the water, and naught but darkness remained.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry! Didn't want to, but I am following the legend, here. Please tell me how you feel! I'll write again soon. 


	14. The Graves of Avalon

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own these, ok? So be nice to me!  
  
Chapter 14: The Graves of Avalon  
  
The light shining from the eyes of the angel was a golden brown, and the eyes never blinked. Harry Potter followed the eyes of the angel, waiting for a sign of reaching their destination. It was now dark night, and the air and water surrounding Harry's boat were icy cold. But Harry was determined. He had been in this boat, following the angel from Hermione's ring for the past four hours. And, if the need be, he would stay in the boat forever.  
  
There was no sign of any land. The last land Harry had seen was on the shore of the Hogwarts Lake. He saw Merlin enchanting the boat and the water. The boat suddenly sped up to speeds faster than a motorboat, and the water of the Lake misted over. Harry had seen Merlin disappear into the fog, and had seen the boat reappear in a vast ocean. Wherever he was now, the storm was over, the stars were out, and the angel seemed to know where it was going.  
  
Then, a swirl of mist engulfed Harry. He lost all bearing. He could barely see the eyes of the Angel, flitting back and forth, as if confused. It came back to the boat, spinning in place, emitting a whirring sound. And out of the mist came the sound of waves on a beach. Harry saw land suddenly emerge from the mist before him. And what a land it was.  
  
A large, barren rock rose up out of the water. The stones were craggy, and in some places had rough steps hewn into them. And everywhere on the island, crosses were clearly visible. Some looked old and weather- beaten. Others looked as if they were freshly hewn. And in the middle of the island, Harry saw a cross that was pearly white, and looked as if it were still being etched. Pieces of it were still flying off, as if invisible hands were carving the stone. Harry knew that it had to be Arthur's grave. The magic in the air was tangible, but there was also a distinct reverence. It was as if in this place, the world of God and man became one among the gravestones.  
  
And there, on the highest ledge on the island, was a small hut, with patches over the windows and a small cross, nailed crudely over the door.  
  
Harry leapt off of the boat and whispered "Reverto" to the angel, which flew back into the ring Harry wore. He climbed up the stairs to the chapel/hut, scanning around for a sign of Mordred, Hermione, or Malfoy. He reached the door of the hut and entered.  
  
Harry found himself not in a hut, but an immense cathedral. Along the walls were stained glass windows depicting scenes from the Bible, next to pictures of heroes fighting dragons, making cauldrons, and even one of what looked strangely like a man making a Sorcerer's Stone. Above him, Harry saw a vast mural covering the arch of the ceiling. On one side of the ceiling, there was a vast expanse of grassy plains, with wounded knights having their wounds dressed by angels, and resting by streams. The other side depicted a scene out of Harry's nightmares. The clouds were dark, and thousands of dark robed figures stood holding swords, their cloaks swaying in a hard wind. The scene also included those in punishment, with agony so profound that he could almost hear it. They were also all moving. One of the saints near the front saluted him, while many of his compatriots were too busy with their own personal struggle to notice the young man in their midst. Harry noticed, to his surprise, that many of the heroes had messy black hair, and a few others had red hair and startlingly green eyes. He felt in the presence of family for the first time since he saw his parents rise out of the wand in the graveyard, facing Voldemort.  
  
But family was not the only presence in the room. He looked to the altar, and saw, tied to the base of the cross, Hermione. She looked terrified, and kept muttering to herself, closing her eyes. Harry knew what this was. He had been doing the same for the hours in the boat. He had been telling himself, over and over, that she would be all right, and that he would save her in time. She was keeping hope.  
  
"Hermione!!" Harry cried racing forward. Her eyes snapped open, and a wide smile beamed across her face. Then her face began to darken, like a balloon deflating. "Harry, look out! It's a trap!"  
  
Harry turned and saw Benedicto and Mordred coming toward him, wands raised.  
  
"Careful, Potter," drawled Malfoy. "There's no Time of Sanctuary to save you this time." He strolled up to Hermione, and stuck the knife next to her throat. "Now just be a good boy, and give my master the Grail!"  
  
Mordred motioned for Harry to follow him outside, into the graveyard. "This is a most opportune place to die, Potter. Arthur was too foolish to save him self, and look where it got him." Mordred placed his hand on the freshly hewn headstone. "Man, thou art dust, and to dust thou shalt return!" he cried. "Give me the Grail, Potter!"  
  
Harry reached into the satchel he carried at his hip, hesitated, sighed, and pulled out the cup. Mordred laughed, a high, insane laugh, and snatched the cup from Harry's hands.  
  
"It's mine!! All mine!!!" he cried, leaping into the air, and rushing toward a fountain by the cathedral/shack. He dipped the Grail in, took a long slow drink, and turned to face Harry.  
  
"To my health, Harry Potter. And to your death! Avarda Kedavra!" Mordred screamed, sending a wave of green light streaming towards Harry. Harry dodged out of the curses path, and stumbled to the ground. Mordred came up and faced him.  
  
"You fool!" he laughed. You didn't actually think I'd let you live, did you? Say hello to your parents for me!" And he raised his wand.  
  
Harry grinned back. "You didn't think I'd give you the real grave, did you?" he said with a small laugh. His fingers grasped whatever was in his satchel. He pulled out the true Grail. A bright light poured from it, like a river of sunlight. Mordred screamed in pain, and reeled backwards. Harry was muttering under his breath. "The power of the Grail resides in what you believe. I believe in truth. I believe in love. I believe in Arthur and Camelot. I BELIEVE IN HERMIONE!!" he cried, bringing the Grail to face the gravestones. "Guardians of the Grail! You were willing to give your lives for this Cup. Come to my aid!!!"  
  
A ripple went through the graveyard, as if a gong had gone off underground. Grave after grave began to shake, revealing…Men. Not skeletons, not ghosts, but fully clothed men. Some carried swords. Some carried lances and shields. Many had untidy black hair and knobbly knees. And in the lead was a tall man with long gray hair, no longer fatigued, but a great king in command of a powerful force. Arthur had returned.  
  
"For the honor!" Arthur yelled, and pulled a sword from his scabbard. A brilliant light shone from his sword. His knights followed suit, until the entire courtyard was bathed in light. Mordred was panicking, falling back, looking for a place to hide. He drew his sword, and sliced at the first knight to approach him. The knight fell, but as soon as he hit the ground, he was back up again, and had rejoined the fight.  
  
Harry saw Arthur come forward. His sword flashing, he sliced at Mordred. He blocked it, but the Arthur's sword sliced through it like butter. Mordred punched, swung wildly, still trying to somehow defeat the army that had formed against him, but he was surrounded. Harry saw Arthur's sword slice into Mordred, but it left no visible sign of harm. But Mordred screamed as if he had been run through. He fell to the ground, spitting and cursing, his eyes blazing red. "There will always be a Voldemort!" he cried. Arthur brought the sword down, leaving a blinding light across Mordred's neck, and he fell to the ground. His eyes went dark.  
  
"Your Time is up." Harry murmured.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inside the Cathedral, Benedicto, heard the raging battle outside. He cut the ropes binding Hermione to the cross, and led her outside, pressing his long knife into her pale throat.  
  
"One move towards me, any of you, and I swear I will take this girl with me to the other side!" He pressed his knife further into Hermione's throat to prove his point. Arthur, Harry and the rest of the knights flinched, and dropped their weapons.  
  
"You may have been able to defeat Mordred, but you are all helpless to stop me!" he cried. "Trusting you fates to a young boy and his foolish damsel. I'm surprised you made it this far!"  
  
"I'm no damsel!" cried Hermione suddenly, letting her elbow slam backwards into Malfoy's gut. Malfoy, taken completely by surprise, dropped his knife and doubled over. She lashed out a foot, knocking his head sideways, and he fell to the stony ground, knocked senseless. "I'm no damsel," she repeated.  
  
"I'm a witch."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The end? I think not!!!! One more chapter and an epilogue to come! In the meantime, you see that little button directly beneath me? The one that says Review? Please click it!!!! I wanna hear from you!!!!!!! Long live the exclamation point!!!!!! 


	15. Knightfall

Okay, true believers, sorry it took so long for this to come out. In the past few weeks, I've been in 4 plays, in rehearsal for 2 more, been on crew for 1, and oh yeah, fell in love. That's right, the hopeless romantic is no longer hopeless (There is hope for all). Please forgive the recent lack of Harry from me. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that J.K. Rowling wrote, so back the libel suit truck up!  
  
Chapter 15: Knightfall  
  
Harry, Hermione, and the Knights of the Round Table all crowded around the slumped and panting body of Benedicto Malfoy. Most of the Knights had looks of contempt on their faces. Benedicto looked up, unflinching, into Arthur's cold, gray eyes. "Get it over with," he spat to the assembled crowd. Most of them looked only too happy to oblige. Arthur nodded, and unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Stop!" cried Harry. He came forward, blocking Arthur's view of Malfoy.  
  
"Get up, Malfoy," Harry said, anger still biting in every word. "Get up and leave this place. Go back to your wife and child. And don't ever return to England."  
  
Malfoy looked shocked, but managed to contort his face into a grimace. "I don't want your pity, Potter. You can kill me for all I care."  
  
Harry merely shook his head. "You will leave now, and we will not follow. But if you attempt to follow the code of Mordred further, you will be hunted down."  
  
Arthur placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, this man would have killed you, me, and Hermione merely to achieve greater power for himself. If anyone deserves to die, it would be him."  
  
"If I did that, I would be no better than him. Besides," Harry added, turning back to Malfoy, "Maybe if you act like a father towards your son, he won't grow up to be like you." Although, he thought, it's not bloody likely.  
  
Arthur turned and nodded towards his knights, who parted and let Malfoy pass. Harry would not soon forget the look on his face. A look of pure hatred, mixed with a self-loathing. He watched it until Benedicto Malfoy disappeared from view, heading towards the docks. Maybe, thought Harry, there is hope for the future.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione, who was standing as tall and proud as any Knight. He walked slowly to her. "That was some thrashing you gave Malfoy. Remind me never to meet you in a dark alley." He grinned, and threw his arms around her. She hugged him back, smiling broadly.  
  
"It's good to be back where I belong," she whispered in his ear.  
  
As the two young lovers clasped to each other, the knights, looking sheepish began milling around, asking each other about the weather, and how the wife and children were. Apparently, thought Harry, chivalry was not dead, even if they were. Finally, Arthur broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, we still have a little business to take care of, I'm afraid. If you two would please release each other for a moment."  
  
Harry let go of Hermione, blushing slightly. They both turned to face Arthur, who had a small grin creasing his face.  
  
"Thank you. Now first, Harry, if you would hand me the Grail. As I have very little else to do, I shall take responsibility for it. Along with my fellow knights. Secondly, if you both would kneel, please."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione with a stunned expression on his face. It couldn't be, he was thinking. Hermione looked just as stunned, but nodded and dropped to one knee. Harry knelt beside her.  
  
Arthur unsheathed his sword, which still seemed to pulsate with a strange energy. Arthur placed the sword first on Harry's shoulder, then Hermione's. "Truth. Honor. Valor. A knight upholds these pillars of virtue. They are lights in a world of darkness. A fire to purge hatred and injustice. Rise now, and shine forth into this world, Knights of the Round Table."  
  
A light had poured from Arthur's wand, and Harry saw it envelope him and Hermione. When the blinding light receded, Harry was wearing a leather shirt with a Green-eyed Phoenix on the front. Hermione wore a similar breastplate, except hers showed a book with a bow and a sword crossing over a Fleur de Luis. He thought it made her look even more beautiful.  
  
"Now, I'm afraid I must take my leave of you," said Arthur, a catch in his throat. He extended his hand to Harry. Harry and Hermione rushed up and threw their arms around the King, who looked startled, but not altogether angry at this response.  
  
"I'll never forget you Arthur." Said Harry, trying to hold back tears. Hermione was not trying to at all.  
  
"I am so proud of the both of you. Live well. I expect great things from you. Goodbye." And with that, Arthur and his entire army of knights disappeared beneath the earth of Avalon.  
  
"Goodbye," said Harry.  
  
"The Once and Future King," added Hermione.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few hours later, a boat carrying a very weary Harry and Hermione landed on the docks of Camelot, where Merlin stood, beaming like a headmaster would at his two favorite students.  
  
"I knew you would be back! So glad to see you two together...in one piece I mean," he said, glowing with unrestrained admiration.  
  
Harry and Hermione grinned. Merlin looked over the both of them. "But where is the Grail?" he said, although Harry had a feeling that he knew.  
  
After being told the story of Avalon, Merlin nodded. " I am so proud of both of you! You faced nearly unbeatable odds, dark fears, and even your own temptation for revenge, and stayed true to yourself. I could not have asked for any less from Knights of the Round Table. Congratulations to you both. And now," Merlin said, with a wave of his wand, "I believe you no longer need this: Tempus Sanctorum Finites!" he cried. Harry suddenly felt three times lighter, and he realized that the Time of Sanctuary was indeed over.  
  
"Due to Arthur's sacrifice, there is no need for The Time of Sanctuary to remain at Camelot... or Hogwarts. I dare say that the time has come for the castle to reopen its doors as a school again. It is what Arthur would have wanted, I am sure of that. And I'm sure that you want to return to you Hogwarts as well."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded. Merlin smiled. "Trust me, wherever you are, Arthur and I will not be far. Believe me on that. I will miss you both greatly. Harry, you have done more than you will ever imagine. And Hermione, I see the world open before you. Good luck to you both!"  
  
He waved his wand over the two, and shouted "Tempus Ordinarious!" And suddenly, Harry and Hermione found themselves being pulled by a bright light, through a tunnel, and felt themselves land on the hard floor of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Ron beamed down at his two friends, clothed in medieval garb, and sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"And they lived happily ever after," he chuckled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
No!! Wait!! I'm not done yet! Epilogue to come! Keep with me true believers!!!!! Long live the Brotherhood of the Exclamation Point!!! 


	16. Epilogue (The Sound of the Snow)

It's sad to reach the end. But sometimes the end is only the beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I owned nothing! Nothing, I tell you!! All belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
Chapter 15: Epilogue (The Sound of the Snow)  
  
The rest of Christmas break went by peacefully, especially considering how eventful the first few days had been. Harry had settled back into his routine, and Hermione was already hitting the books. "Harry, just because we were meant for each other doesn't mean I'm going to spend my time swooning over you," she said, while ironically Harry's arms encircled her.  
  
"Your not?" said Harry, faking surprise and shock.  
  
"Well, not all of my time," said Hermione, kissing his cheek, and causing Harry to go bright red. He smiled, and let go of her.  
  
"By all means, then, study away."  
  
Dumbledore had made special arrangements for Harry and Hermione to keep the book, as it now had personal meaning for both of them. "It's a journal of our love life," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," quipped Ron, "and it should be good blackmail material in a few years!"  
  
Harry and Hermione also now were allowed to share a room, as they had proven that they could while in the book, and besides Dumbledore had said, with a twinkle in his eye, "I doubt very much if I could stop the two of you from going back to each other's rooms during the evenings anyway."  
  
Sirius and Lupin also paid a visit, giving Harry and Hermione a belated Christmas gift: a bracelet for each of them. When the two bracelets got within ten feet of each other, they would begin singing "Ode to Joy." Sirius and Remus both doubled over with laughter the first time they saw Harry and Hermione fighting with a bracelet!!  
  
But, as the days went by, something strange seemed to be happening. At first Ron was very supportive of Harry and Hermione being together. He wasted no time in telling how he had known they were meant for each other for a long time, and that he had called it. But after a few days he had begun to jokingly gag whenever the two kissed, and began telling them to get a room. It was funny at first, but was quickly reaching a crescendo of annoyingness. Finally, Harry and Hermione pulled him aside one day.  
  
"Well, mate, its not that I'm not glad for you. I am, I really am. But when you two are together, I get the feeling that you don't want me around, like I'm holding you two back. And I don't want to do that. I think it would be best if I left you two alone from now on."  
  
Harry and Hermione both grabbed his arms and forced him onto the couch between them.  
  
"You will always be my friend, Ron," said Hermione, giving him a nudge in his ribs. "You are a part of the two of us just as much as we are a part of you. You can't just suddenly not become a friend, just because our friendship has changed."  
  
"Hermione's right," added Harry. He grabbed Ron's hand and clasped it firmly. "Ron, you are my best friend at Hogwarts. Nothing could change that. Not even love." He looked at Hermione, who smiled and nodded.  
  
Harry paused. "Ron," he said, "look at the snow falling out there. It changes Hogwarts. It makes it more beautiful than it was before. But underneath this new layer, Hogwarts is still the same. And so are we. The three of us will be friends forever. That will not change."  
  
And together, the three of them looked out the window, listening to the sound of the falling snow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!  
  
Woooooo hoooooooo!!!!!! Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all dearly!!! And now that this is over, I think I shall write a few more songfics I have been thinking of doing, and watch for my sequel to this story, "Harry Potter and the Marauder's Oath"!!!!!!!!!!! Long live the Brotherhood of the Exclamation point!!!!! 


End file.
